Road Romance
by kathie.is.the.name
Summary: To think a shy girl can have crazy friends like mine is weird. But they go through the highs and lows of life and one road trip can change their life. Humor slight drama a lot Johnny Cade love story!I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!
1. meeting the girls and gang

First Day of school is always the worst for new kids but I aint new. My name is Katherine Anderson. Kathy or Kat for short. I am sixteen years old I have dark brown curly hair that is always in my face.  
I can be shy around new people but once you get to know me I am a very enthusiastic person. I am a greaser but people don't see me as one people think I am a middle class but I aint. My father is always gone so I mostly stay at the house alone. My sister is living with my grandma because the state and my father don't think I can take care of her. I don't like school a lot but I have to go to make my father happy. I gazed at the school just thinking about what the year is going to be like. I walked up the stairs hoping this would be a better year than last year.  
"Great I got the worst teachers ever." I said to myself while looking at my schedule.  
I walked into Mr. Big Nose's classroom aka Mr. Syme's class.  
"Take a seat Ms. Anderson." He said to me. I don't usually get along with people because they say I am too shy and I don't talk. But I don't know them so why would I talk to complete strangers.  
"Ms. Randle you're late." Mr. Syme said to a girl I know. She just rolled her eyes and took a seat.   
"Ms. Davis spit out your gum." He said to another girl I know.  
I looked at the girl who was going to throw her gum away. She was Alexa Davis. She had brown wavy hair which was pulled into a ponytail. She was fourteen but she was in our classes because she skipped a grade for some reason. She was the nicest person to me on our first day of school a last year. She is very funny. She and I talk sometimes but it's mostly saying 'hi' or 'hey' to each other.  
The other girl who was late was Allison Randle. She had black silky curls coming out of her ponytail. She is one of the roughest girls I know but she also was nice to me on our first day too. I know her brother Steve he works at the DX I've seen him there before. She can be rowdy but she is always up for fun. Like Alexa she and I kinda talk. She and Alexa are greasers so they are cool.  
The bell finally rang and we had science. We were learning about the solar system.  
"Ok class." Mrs. Crazy hair woman said. That's Mrs. Brooks. She looks like she hasn't brushed her hair in ages.  
"Ok class I am going to assign a group project on the solar system. It's due tomorrow. I will be assigning groups." She said.  
"Great." I said to myself.  
"Ok I want Allison Randle, Alexa Davis." She said. They were happy.  
"And Katherine Anderson." She said. They looked at me. Alexa smiled and Allison gave me a really small smile. She kept on assigning groups till the class was done.  
After the class we went our separate ways. At lunch Allison and Alexa approached me.  
"Hey your Katherine right?" Allison said.  
"Yeah call me Kathy." I said.  
"Well I'm…" Alexa started to say.  
"I know who you two are. You're Allison Randle and your Alexa Davis. I met you two last year remember." I said to them.  
"I think so." Alexa said.  
"Well you know that project where do you want to do it at. And what planet do we got?" Allison said.  
"We can do it at my house cause I am the only one who lives there and we got Pluto so that's easy." I said.  
"Ok so we will come over after school." Alexa said.  
"Yeah that's fine." I said.   
"Ok bye." They both said while going to class.  
School finally ended. I have no homework except the project. So I went to Mrs. Crazy hair woman's room and got our supplies. I met them by the buses.  
"You got the stuff?" Allison said.  
"Yeah." I said. "Come on my house is over here." I said while point to a small white house. We walked into my house and I threw my stuff on the floor.  
"Kathy where is your dad?" Alexa asked me.  
"He's probably in another state right now working. My mom is dead. And my sister is in Texas with my grandma." I said.  
"Oh." They both said.  
"Let's get started on the project." Allison said.  
While we were working on the project we actually became really close. We had paint fights and we made up so many jokes. My room is all redecorated now thanks to them but I love it. We finished our project really fast so we just hung out. Alexa and Allison became my best friends by the end of the night. We knew everything about each other. Alexa was hilarious and she was the nicest person ever. Allison was tough but she was so funny and she can be nice.

Allison's P.O.V  
Wow Kathy isn't as shy as I thought. I always thought she was a shy pipsqueak. But actually she is a funny and energetic person. Wow. I knew her last year but she was always to shy and quiet so I didn't really hang out with her but once I got to know her she is ok. Her and I are best friends now.

Alexa's P.O.V  
Kathy is a great person. She is one of my best friends. I was nice to her last year cause I kinda felt bad but now that I know her she is the best. Her and I have so much in common. And Allison likes her which is great cause Allison is the pickiest person when it comes to friends. She is cool her and we are the bestest of friends.

"So you wanna go to like the movies or something?" Allison asked us.   
"Yeah." Me and Alexa said.  
We walked to the movie house which is close to my house.  
"Come on I found a hole were we can sneak in." Allison sad while motioning to us.  
"I saw this movie it's stupid." I said.  
"So then do you wanna just throw popcorn at people?" Alexa asked us. Me and Allison smiled at each other.  
"Hells yeah!" Allison said. They looked at me.  
"Damn straight I do." I said to them. They just laughed.  
"I'll get the popcorn." I said.  
"Ok we'll save you a seat." Allison said.  
"Oh yeah extra butter." Alexa said.  
"I want a coke." Allison said.  
"Me too." Alexa yelled to me. Wow they were hungry.  
So I waited in line. It wasn't that long it was only me and two boys. One had jet black hair and the other had brown kinda blondish hair. The one with black hair was kinda cute I know I saw him and the other one around school.  
"Hey I know you." The one with brown blondish hair said to me.  
"You do?" I said while grabbing three popcorns.   
"Yeah we have English together. I'm Ponyboy Curtis and this is Johnny Cade." He said.  
"Oh well I'm Katherine Anderson." I said while grabbing three cokes.  
"It's nice to meet you too." I said while paying.  
"Yeah." Johnny said quietly.   
"Well I'll see you around school." I said while leaving.   
"Yeah." They both said.  
When I got back to the seats I saw five guys sitting behind Ally and Alexa. Then I saw Pony and Johnny join them.  
"Here you guys go." I said while giving them the food.  
"I bet you I can hit that blondie over there." Allison said. She threw the popcorn and it fit her but she didn't turn around she just brushed her hair out.  
"I can hit that black haired kid over there." Alexa said while throwing the popcorn. It hit him and he turned around but he didn't look at us.  
"I can hit that brunette over there." I said while throwing one. It hit her and she turned around and looked at us. She gave us an evil look.   
"That's right turn around." Allison said. The guys behind us were annoying so we kept accidentally throwing popcorn at them.   
"Hey little sis." I head a guy say. So we all turned around and saw it was Steve Randle and his friends.  
"Hey." She said.   
"Who are these people?" Steve said.  
"These people are my best friends. This is Alexa Davis and Kathy Anderson." She said.  
"Hi." We both said.  
"Who are these people?" I asked him.  
"This is Sodapop Curtis, Darrel Curtis, Dallas, Winston, Two-bit Matthews…" He said.  
"You're Ponyboy Curtis and you're Johnny Cade." I said while interrupting.   
"Yeah." He said. Alexa looked at me.  
"How do you know them?" She asked me.  
"I met them in line." I said.  
"Now I wish I went." She said quietly. But I heard her. During the movie Dallas was annoying Allison for the rest on the movie. He was kicking her chair and talking pretty loud. He was trying to impress her. He was acting all tuff. I saw Alexa had her eyes on Ponyboy but they were both being shy like Johnny and I. BY the end of the night we knew the guys but not a lot.  
"Do you girls wanna come over for dinner?" Darry asked us.  
"Um." We all said while looking at each other.  
"They are coming." Dally said.  
"And who put you in charge?" Allison said.  
"Me you got a problem with that?" He said.  
"Yeah I do. Do you wanna know why?" She said  
"Yeah." He said.  
"Cause I'm the one in charge here." She said while walking towards us. Dally opened his mouth then closed it.  
"Yeah that's what I thought." She said.   
"Yeah we'll come." I said.  
"Do I have to start with you too?" Allison said.  
"We would love to go." Alexa said.   
"You too? They took you too the dark side. Damn those cookies." Allison said.  
"You guys have cookies!?" Me and Alexa said.   
"I love chocolate chip cookies." Alexa said.  
"We don't got no damn cookies." Steve said. We got quiet.  
"But we do have cake. Chocolate cake." Soda said.  
"Yes we are defiantly going." Alexa said. We looked at Allison.  
"Fine we can go." She said.  
"Yes!" We said while hugging her.  
"Get off me!" She said.  
"Ok." I said while giggling.


	2. the Curtis house

We walked to the Curtis with the guys. The walk was short but it felt like forever  
"Here we are." Darry said.  
"Nice place." I said.  
"Yeah." He said. We walked in the house to a mess of clothes and junk. But it was bigger than my house.  
"So about that cake." I said.  
"What about it?" Soda said.  
"Want it." Alexa said. Soda cocked his eyebrow.  
"Please." She said.  
"Fine but I hate to say it but I just took the last piece." He said.  
"What!?!" All three of us said.  
"Yeah but its right here." He said while holding it up.  
"Well…." Alexa said.  
"Let's get it." I said so we tackle Soda. It was a pig pile.  
"Cannonball." Allison said while jumping on. Then Two-bit then Steve.  
"Aww man you squished it." He said.   
"You should have just gave it to them." Allison said between gasps.  
"I'll make more." Darry said while helping us up.   
"Thanks." I said. While Darry was in the kitchen we were watching Mickey Mouse.  
"Do we have to watch this?" Dally said.  
"Shhh." We all said except Steve, Soda, Johnny, and Pony.  
"We saw this episode." Steve said.  
"And your point is?" Allison said.  
"We know what's going to happen. Mickey saves the Minnie and they live happily ever after." Dally said.  
"Now you ruined it." Two-bit said.  
"Good job." I said.  
"Remind me never to watch Mickey with you guys again." Alexa said.  
"Yeah you guys are party-pooper's." I said.  
"See that's why me and my brother are complete opposites." Allison said. I noticed after Ally said that Dally started smoking. He was blowing his smoke right in her face.  
"Excuse me." She said while wiping the smoke out of her face.  
"What am I bothering you?" He said while blowing more in her face.  
"In fact you are." She said.  
"Well theirs nothing I can do about it." He said. Ally got really mad.  
"This is what you can fucking do with it." She said while grabbing it she went to put it out on his leg.  
"Ally stop!" I said. She took it and broke it in front of his face and dropped it on him.  
"Your lucky Kathy stopped me or else I would have..." She said.  
"Would have what? He said.  
"Never mind." She said.  
"Hey Pony Johnny you guys haven't talked all night. What are you shy cause some girls are here?" Soda said while nudging them. They looked at us. We smiled and waved.  
"No I aint shy." Pony said. We all looked at Johnny.  
"What about you Johnnycakes?" Soda said. We all looked at Johnny. He looked at me  
"No." he said while still looking at me.  
"Girls cake is ready." Darry said. Me, Alexa, and Ally ran for the kitchen.  
"Thanks Darry." I said grabbing a piece.  
"Yeah thanks." Ally said. We talked all night about each other and we learned a lot.  
"Hey do you guys mind if I stay the night?" I asked them.  
"Can we stay too?" They asked.  
"Yeah girls that's our door is always open." Darry said.  
"Thanks." We said.  
"Hey Alexa." Pony said.   
"Yeah." She said while turning around. And Pony hit her in the arm with a pillow. Her jaw dropped and she hit him back. It missed him and hit Allison. She got mad and went to hit Alexa but hit Soda. Then Soda didn't know who to hit so he hit me.   
"Pillow fight!" I yelled. We all got into one big pillow fight. We ended up having so much fun we didn't realize the time but we ended up falling asleep.


	3. the guy's girls and school

I woke up to the sound of eggs sizzling on a pan. They smelled so good. I sat up from the floor and looked around. Allison had her hand in a fist right next to Dally's face. Alexa was staring at Pony yet she was still sleeping and Pony was doing the same thing. I had noticed Johnny wasn't wearing his jean jacket. Then I saw i was lying under it. He must have gave it to me cause I looked cold. Soda looked very young when we was sleeping. Steve was... I don't even know what he was doing it was a mix between fighting in his sleep and talking. Two-bit was snoring just being regular Two-bit.   
"Wake up lazy bums!" I heard two girls yell.  
I looked up and saw they work at the DX with Soda and Steve.  
"Hi." I said.  
"Hi." They both said.  
"I'm Katherine Anderson. Call me Kathy. I'm Allison's and Alexa's friend." I said.  
"I'm Michelle Davison but people call me Mickey and this is my best friend Mimi Seether." Mickey said.  
"Morning girls." Soda said while yawning and kissing Mickey.  
"Morning Sodie." Mimi said.  
"I see you met Kathy" Soda said.  
"Yupp." Mickey said.  
"Darry you awake?" Two more girls said while walking in.  
"Heather this is Kathy Anderson. She's friends with Ally and Alexa." Mickey said.  
"Hi I'm Heather Turner and this is Crackerjack Phyllis." Heather said.  
"I'm awake." Darry said from the kitchen. Heather ran and gave him a big hug and kiss.  
"Morning Mimi." Steve said while giving her a quick kiss.  
"Mornin." Allison said.  
"Wait hold on Allison and Alexa knew you guys but not the gang?" I said.   
"We didn't know them that well we saw them once or twice." Alexa said. Crackerjack and Two-bit were watching Mickey Mouse.  
"Girls get ready for school." Darry said.  
"Ok I gotta go to my house." I said.  
"Me too." Allison said.  
"Me three." Alexa said.  
"We'll come with you." Heather said.  
"Ok." Alexa said. During the walk to al our houses I got to know the girls. They are exactly like the guys but just a little different. They all were unique in their own way.  
We got to Allison's house and she walked inside taking her sweet time and came out wearing a mini black jean skirt with a grey tank top showing her black bra straps. She had dark eye make up on with her hair down and black silhouettes.  
Then we went to Alexa's house she ran inside and came out wearing a turquoise tank top and ripped jeans with black flip flops. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. With a little make up on.  
Then finally we went to my house I jogged in and came out wearing a black tank top with a pink one under it with faded blue jeans. I had my in a side low ponytail with a pink headband in it and my black converse. I had very little make up on like Alexa.  
"Girl's were just going to school you don't have to dress like you girls are going out on a date." Crackerjack said.  
"Yeah but we dress to impress." Alexa said.  
By the end of the walk the girls were cool with me.  
"Come on let's go back to the Curtis." Mimi said.  
"Sure." I said.  
We walked to the Curtis and walked right in. The guy's were all ready.  
"Ok Me, Heather, Soda, Mickey, Steve, and Mimi got work so I want all y'all to go to school." Darry said.  
"Ok." We said.  
"Bye guy's see you later." I said. During the walk Crackerjack and Two-bit were cracking jokes that nobody could help but laugh. I was walking next to Johnny and we kept looking at each other than looking away. Or I would look at him then he would look at me and I would look away.  
"Kathy can I talk to you in my office." Crackerjack said.  
"Ok." I said. So I walked over to her and went into her office which ended up being a bench.  
"I see you got a thing for Johnnycakes." She said.  
"Me? No." I said. She just gave me the look like you are lying to me.  
'Ok fine I do. You just gotta keep your mouth shut about it ok?" I said.  
"Yeah sure I knew you liked him once I walked in." She said.  
"Come on lazy asses let's go!" Allison yelled to us.  
"Were coming." I said. We got to school and we all went to homeroom. I had the project in my backpack.  
"You all are late." Mr. Big Nose said to us.  
"Sorry." We all said except Allison, Two-bit, and Crackerjack.  
"Good morning students." The principal said over the intercom.  
"In two weeks their will be a Halloween dance so come in your costumes." She said.  
"Hey Cherry." Crackerjack said.  
"What?" She said.  
"Halloween hasn't started yet so you can take off you mask." She said.  
"Oh wait that's your face." Allison said. We all were laughing.  
"Hey Cherry I heard you got kicked out of a ugly contest cause they said no professionals allowed." Alexa said.  
"Oh Diss." I said. Everyone was laughing. She just scoffed.  
The day went by fast so it was good. We had homework but nobody wanted to do except Pony had too.  
We got home and we saw Dally outside smoking and Darry and Heather inside eating lunch.  
"I'm gonna smoke for a bit." Allison said.

Ally's P.O.V  
I didn't really wanna smoke but I just wanted to spend some time with Dally. He is annoying but he is fine. But I didn't want people to know that.  
"Hey." Dally said to me.  
"Hey." I said while lighting my smoke. It was real quiet for awhile.  
"Nice weather we've been having." He said to start a conversation.  
"Yeah real nice but I can't wait till summer." I said.  
"So what's up?" He said.  
"Oh nothing really the usual. You?" I said.  
"Nothing almost got busted by the cops today for shoplifting but I talked them out of it." He said.  
"Oh I remember the last time I almost got busted it was just for taking a pack of cigarettes but I put my innocent face on." I said.  
"Innocent face." He said.  
"Yeah I got a real good one." I said. He started laughing.Kathy's P.O.V  
"Hey guy's and girl's how was school?" Darry asked us.  
"Boring." We all said.  
"Where's Ally and Dal?" Heather said.  
"Their outside but their not doing anything wrong." I said  
"Which probably means they are." Darry said. So we all went to the window and looked outside. They were just smoking.  
"Wow that's weird usually they are fighting." Johnny said.  
"Yeah." I said. Wow he said something to me!  
"Come on let's go down to the DX." Pony said.  
"Why?" Alexa asked him  
"I don't know I am bored." He said.  
"Ok." We all said.

Dally's P.O.V  
Wow she was just like me. I really like her but i don't think she likes me a lot. Damn she looks hot today. I wonder if's she's been to jail before.  
"So have you been to jail before?" I asked her.  
"Yeah once it would have been twice but my bro bailed me out." She said.  
"Oh cool." I said. I was about to say something else to her but the twerps walked out.  
"You wanna come to the DX with us?" Kathy asked us.  
"Yeah I'll go." Ally said while lighting her cigarette out.  
"I'll go too." I said. She was about to step off the porch but i lightly grabbed her arm.  
"You look good today." I said. She just lightly blushed.   
"Come on let's go." She said while walking up to the rest of the gang.  
Me and my big mouth.


	4. The DX

Pony's P.O.V  
so we walked down to the DX when we saw Tim Shepard get into a fight with a garbage can cause we was really wasted. We didn't want to bother him so we just kept walking. When we got to the DX we were greeted by Mickey and Mimi. We saw a lot of soc girls around Soda and Steve.  
"Hey guys." Mimi said.  
"Hey." We all said.  
"Mickey. Mimi. Do you know what Soda and Steve are doing?" Alexa asked them.   
"Yeah working." Mickey said.  
"Oh they are working all right." Allison said. Mickey and Mimi turned around. Both their jaws dropped.  
"Oh hells no." Mickey said. She said while they pushed through the crowd of girls.  
"Back the fuck off they are taken." Mimi said.  
"You can stay but they're taken." Mickey said.  
"Hey Sodie get us some soda's." Allison said.  
"Yeah." He said while going inside and getting some.  
"Thanks." I said. We stayed at the DX a little longer bothering the guys. We didn't dare to bother Mickey or Mimi cause o much more fun to bother the guys.  
"Come on let's go I got homework to do." I said.  
"Ok." Everyone said while walking home except Kathy.Kathy's P.O.V  
I noticed that Soda had a cupcake in his hand it looked really good. I wanted it.  
"Where did you get that and may I please have that cupcake?" I asked him.   
"I bought it and no you may not." He said.  
"But I said please." I said.  
"Yeah and I said no you may not." He said.  
"Screw this politeness stuff." I said while taking the cupcake and running to the Curtis.  
"Hey!" He yelled while running after me but he stopped cause he still was working. I finally caught up with the gang.  
"What is that?" Two-bit said.  
"It's a cupcake." I said while taking a bite.  
"I want one." Pony said.  
"Well then go fight Soda for another one." I said while jerking my thumb towards the DX.  
"Next time I will." He said.  
We got to the Curtis and we Pony did his homework we all just copied him or just had him give us the answers.  
"Oh great." I said while looking at the clock.  
"What?" Alexa said.  
"My dad said that I have to call him and I forgot too." I said.  
"Oh." She said.  
"I'm gonna go home and call him. I'll be right back." I said. I walked out of the home and I tripped on something. I looked up and saw it was Johnny.  
'I'm sorry." He said while helping me up.  
"It's ok this kind of stuff always happens to me." I said.  
"Where are you going?" He asked me.  
"Back to my house to call my dad. You wanna come?" I said.  
"Yeah sure." He said. Wow we actually had another conversation. Yay!  
We walked to my house it wasn't long cause I found out I live right next to Johnny's and he lives like three or four house from the Curtis.  
"So that's your house?" I asked him.  
"Yeah my folks are home and fighting. I hate it when they fight." He said while looking down.  
"Wait that's your parents I hear. I thought they were another family. But wait do you have a brother or something cause I hear a boy yelling sometime?" I said.  
"No it's just me and my abusive father and a mother that ignores me." He said.  
"Oh my god I am so sorry." I said.  
"It's ok I am used to this kind of stuff." He said.  
"Are you quoting me now Mr. Cade?" I asked him with a smile.  
"Yeah I guess I am Miss. Anderson." He said with a small smile.  
We walked into my house it was a mess with my clothes and the stuff from when me, Ally, and Alexa worked on our project.  
"Hold on let me call my dad." I said while walking into the living room.Johnny's P.O.V  
Wow Kathy has a nice house. It much bigger than mine. I never knew she was my neighbor if I knew that I would have known her better maybe enough to have the courage to ask her out. But she would never go out with someone like me. I just really like her. I hope it's not to obvious. Kathy finally got off the phone and came back.  
"Ok ready to go?" She asked me.  
"Yeah," I said while walking out the door.  
We got back to the Curtis and Kathy was greeted by Soda slamming her to the ground.  
"That's for taking my cupcake." He said.  
"Well sorry I didn't know that cupcake meant so much to you." She said while pushing him off her and getting up.  
"So where were you twerps?" Dally asked us.  
"Kathy invited me to go with her to her house while she called her dad." I said.  
"Sure you two better not be doing anything and you know what I mean." He said.  
"Yeah Dally we wont." Kathy said.  
"Yeah don't worry." I said.  
"Oh my God this is my favorite episode." Alexa yelled while sitting Indian style in front of the television with Two-bit watching Mickey Mouse.  
"Dally out you aint ruining another episode for us." Allison said.   
"Fine." He said. Me and Kathy sat on the couch next to Pony. Allison sat in Darry's seat. It was the best Mickey episode ever cause I got to sit next to Kathy. I kept blushing the whole time which made me look stupid. I hope she didn't notice. I hope she doesn't have a date for the dance maybe I can gain enough courage to ask her out.


	5. No Dates yet

Kathy's P.O.V  
So after Mickey Darry feed us good food.  
"Oh my god Kathy is that your hair?" Allison asked me.  
"Yeah why?" I asked her.  
"Cause it looks like a rat nest." She said. I put my hand up to my hair.  
"Oh well I will go fix it." I said while walking into the bathroom. While I was in the bathroom an Elvis song came so I started singing into my brush and dancing around. Then I heard the door open with Pony at the door.  
"I aint even gonna ask." He said.  
"I was just brushing my hair." I said.  
"Yeah sure you were. Well when you're done with your concert tell me cause I gotta go really bad." He said while jumping up and down.  
"Ok." I said while brushing my hair. I came out of the bathroom with my hair up and looking better.

"The bathrooms yours." I said to him.  
"Thanks." He said while running in.  
"Hey Kat, Pony told us about your little performance in the bathroom." Steve said.  
"Yeah I was just messing around." I said.  
"Sing for us Kathy. We know Johnny would like it." Allison said.  
"Um no." I said. Johnny started blushing.  
"Ok so what are you guys going to be for the Halloween dance?" Pony asked.  
"Don't know yet." Alexa said.  
"I am going to go outside and watch the sunset." I said.  
"We'll come." Alexa said. So Allison, Alexa, Pony, Dally, and Johnny all came outside with me. Wow Dally was watching a sunset. Then Cherry's cousin Kelsey and when she saw us she stopped.  
"So you guys got dates for the dance?" Kelsey asked us.  
"No I got things." I said  
"I got things too different things than her." Allison said.  
"I also got things but way different than theirs I don't even know what their things are." Alexa said.  
"No dates well their will be other dances unless a meteor comes and kills us wiping out the whole school. Well tootles." She said while walking away.  
"If one more word came from her mouth i swear I was about to go over there and kick her ass." Allison said while making a fist.  
"So you guys have no dates? Or anything's to do that night?" Pony asked us.  
"No, nobody asked us yet." I said.  
"Oh." They said real excited.

"Instead of going we should have a sleepover at my house." I said.  
"Unless someone asks us." Allison said while looking at the guys.  
"Yeah but if no one does then yea we will have a sleepover." I said.  
"So who are you guys going with?" Alexa asked the guys.  
"No one." Pony said.  
"No body." Johnny said.  
"Well…no one... yet I think." Dally said.   
"Oh." We all said.

"Hey you guys wanna come to my house?" Allison said.

"Well…." Me and Alexa said.  
"Now!" She said while pushing us toward the gate.  
"Ok see you guys later." I said.   
"Bye." Alexa said.

Alexa's P.O.V  
Allison kept pushing us toward her house to make us move faster. I don't know what's going on but I'm afraid to find out.  
"I'm scared." I whispered to Kathy.  
"Me too." She said back to me. We walked into the house and we went up to her room. She closed the door and locked it.  
"Whatever we say in this room stays in this room. Got it?" She said.  
"Yeah." We said while looking at her.  
"Ok I kinda just a little bit like Dally." She said while looking down.  
"I KNEW IT!" Kathy yelled. Ally quickly covered her mouth.  
"Shut up. I know your secret too." She said.  
"And yours." She said while looking at me.  
"What secret I don't got no secret. Who's keeping a secret?" I said.   
"Will you just shut your trap? I know you like Pony and you like Johnny." She said. Kathy was mumbling something cause Ally's hand was still covering her mouth.  
"What did you say?" She asked her. "  
"How did you find out? Did Crackerjack tell you?" Kathy asked.  
"No I just know these things. And don't you start lying to me." She said to me.  
"Ok I wont so what if I do like him?" I said.  
"You should ask him to the dance." Kathy said.  
"No girls don't ask guys. Guys ask the girls." Allison said.  
"Well they wont ask us they are too scared." I said.  
"Well then we have to make then ask us." Allison said.   
"What are we going to threaten them?" Kathy said.  
"No well that was my first choice but I got a better one. We just have to make them like us by being with them a lot and flirting a lot." She said.  
"I love it." I said.  
"This shouldn't be a problem with you two cause you flirt with them like everyday." She said.  
"No problem at all." Kathy said.  
"So it's a plan we get out flirts on with the guys and we make them as us to the dance?" She said.  
"It's a plan." Me and Kathy said.  
"OK let's go." I said.  
"Ally and Dal sitting in a tree….." Kathy sang.  
"If you finish that sentence you die." Allison said.  
"Ok." She said while gulping.

Kathy's P.O.V  
"Come on let's get ready." Allison said.  
"For what?" Me and Alexa said.  
"For the guys." She said while looking at us like we were stupid.  
"Oh so what do we have to do?" I asked them.  
"We have to look cute." She said.  
"Well that shouldn't be hard we already are cute." Alexa said.  
'That's true." I said.  
"Come on stop your talking and let's get ready." Allison said. So Allison helped us with our hair and make-up. Finally we finished. We looked banging. I cant wait till we see the guys.  
"So are we finally ready?" I asked Ally.  
"Yeah we are ready. Let's go." She said.  
"But we have to make sure we don't fall." Alexa said while looking at me.  
"Me fall? No." I said. We walked to the Curtis and I didn't fall. Thank god.  
"Ok girls flirt like you never flirted before." Allison said.  
"Ok." We said. So we walked into the Curtis and all eyes were on us especially Johnny's, Pony's, and Dally's. Two-bit whistled and then he stopped.  
"Wow." Pony said.   
"Whoa." Johnny.  
"Holy shit." Dally said.  
"You girls look great. Why did you change?" Soda said.  
"We just like looking good. Do you have a problem with that?" Alexa said.   
"No." He said. I looked at Johnny his eyes were all over me and his jaw was on the floor. He was blushing his cheeks looked dark red. Pony was gazing at Alexa he was so young but he started blushing like never before. He would not take his eyes off her. Dally was looking at Ally the same way he always looks at her. Which I think means he wants to bang her. She just kept cool nut would not stop looking at her.  
"Girls… holy…." Darry said.  
"Um just sit down and relax dinner is almost ready." He said while basically running into the kitchen. All the guys were staring at us. Steve saw Dally staring at Ally.  
"Hey dude that's my sister." He said to him.  
"I don't care Steve he can look at me however he wants too." She said while basically sitting on his lap.  
"So Johnny why did you take the grease out of your hair?" I asked him.   
"I-I-I don't really know why w-w-what do you want me to put some back in?' He asked me while stuttering.  
"No I like it this way." I said while nervesouly my hand and putting it through his hair. He just blushed. I moved closer to him.  
"So Pony." Alexa said while sitting close to him. He looked down.  
"Yeah." He said nervously.  
"What are you doing later you wanna go to the movies?" She said while sitting closer to him.  
"Y-y-yea." He said.  
"Come on guys dinner time." Darry said.  
"Ok." We said while getting up.


	6. Trouble at the Nightly Double

Everything was real quiet at dinner. I swear no one said a word. Soda was squirming around cause he didn't like the quiet.  
"So…" I said.  
"So what?" Steve said.  
"So what you guys aint talking to us anymore." Allison said.  
"No we are talking to you. See?" Two-bit said.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"What are you people looking at?" Alexa asked them.  
"Nothing." Pony said while looking the other way. For the rest of dinner they kept staring at us. It was really awkward.  
"So Pony you ready to go?" Alexa asked him.  
"Go where?" Darry asked them.  
"To the movies silly." She said.  
"I'll come too." I said.  
"How bout we all go?" Allison said.  
"Can't we got work in the morning." Darry said. Soda looked bummed but Pony was happy.  
"Ok so you guys wanna come?' I asked Johnny and Dally.  
"Yeah we'll go right Johnnycake?" He said.  
"Yeah." Johnny answered while looking at me.  
"The more the merrier." Allison said. It was a quiet walk to the movies. But everyone was too cold to talk.  
"I'm freezing." I whispered to Ally and Alexa loudly.  
"No freakin duh." Ally said. Wow she didn't swear. Big shocker.  
"We should have brought coats." Alexa said.  
"Again no freakin duh." Ally said again. Twice. She didn't swear twice. We got to the movies and we went to the hole where we usually sneak in but we saw some police men running our way.  
"Oh shit." Allison said. There's Ally's swearing.  
"What do we do?" I said while panicking.  
"RUN!" Pony yelled. So we all ran and the police were chasing us.  
"Split up. I'll take Pony and Johnny. And you take Kathy and Alexa." Dally yelled. So we all split up but the cops were still following us. We accidentally all met up again but the cops surrounded us.   
"Put your hands up." One of them yelled. So we listen to them.  
"Hey Dallas. Long time no see." The other one said. He just kept cool and so was Allison. Me, Johnny, Pony, and Alexa were all shaking and scared like crazy.  
"Allison what have you been up too?" Another cop said while putting her in the car.  
"Same old same old." She said. I was shaking the whole time. I wonder how they caught us. They drove us to the station.  
"You each get one call." A woman said while opening the cell door.  
"I vote that Dally and or Allison break the news to Darry." I said.   
"I vote Dally." Johnny said.  
"Allison." Pony said.  
"Dally." Alexa said.  
"Dally." Allison said.  
"Allison." Dally said.  
"It' a tie." I said. It was real quiet.  
"Fine I'll call him." Allison said. So she left the cell and called Darry.Darry's P.O.V  
I was just sitting in my chair reading the newspaper till the phone rings.  
"Hello." I said.  
"Darry. It's Allison." She said.  
"Yeah. Wait aint you at the Nightly Double?" I asked her.  
"Yeah well we were until…. Well I don't want to be the barrier of bad news but..." She said.  
"What happen now?" I asked her.  
"We got arrested for sneaking in. I guess someone saw us." She said.   
"YOU WHAT!?!?" I yelled.  
"We were just going under the gate as usual and the fuzz came running towards us so we ran and they finally caught us." She said while looking at us.  
"How much is bail?" I practically yelled at her.  
"Either its one fifty or two hundred." She said.  
"Great. I'll be there in twenty minutes." I said.  
"Ok and Darry." She said.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"Hurry. Cause I think jail is rubbing off on everyone else." She said while hanging up the phone.  
"Shit!" I yelled right after she hung up.  
"What's wrong?" Steve asked me while him Soda and Two-bit walked him.   
"Your sister and everyone else are in jail for sneaking in at the Nightly Double and they ran." I said.  
"WHAT?!?" Steve yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"I'm going to go bail them out. You guys stay here." I said while going to my drawer in my room and grabbing some money.  
"I'll be right back." I said while storming out of the house and slamming the door on my truck.  
"This is great just great." I said to myself. I got to the station and I found them all sleeping. Kathy had her head on Johnny's shoulder with his jacket covering her. Alexa was resting her head across Pony's legs. She was using his jacket as a pillow. Allison was sitting next to Dally with her head resting on his head.  
"Wake up." I said to them. They all got up while yawning.  
"Darry I am so happy to see you." Kathy said.  
"Save it. What were you thinking?" I asked them.  
"We always sneak it and we never get caught I wonder what happened." Alexa said.  
"Oh a group of kids about your ages told us they saw you." A male cop said.  
"Socs." Allison said.  
"Are you here for bail sir?" He asked me.  
"Yes." I said while following him. I paid the bail and the woman opened up the cell for me. I just went to all of them and gave them a hug which stopped me from almost killing them.  
"Come on let's go." I said. Everyone followed me except Kathy she fell back asleep and she was talking in her sleep.  
"I love you." She said. We al looked at her like what.  
"Will you marry me?" She said. We all started to laugh.  
"Thank you. You look pretty too." She said. We laughed harder  
"No I love you…." She was about to say who but she woke up.  
"Did you all hear that?" She said.  
"Yup." Pony said while laughing.  
"Come on let's go. Allison your brother wants to talk to you." I said to her.  
"Great. She said while walking out the door.


	7. The Dance

Kathy's P.O.V

We pulled up to the house and we all just sat there quietly.  
"This should be fun." Allison said.  
"So much." Pony said. We walked inside and everything was quiet.   
"ALLISON VERONICA RANDLE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Steve yelled at her.  
"Just shut up I can take care of myself you know?" She said.  
"Well I want you to get a job as your punishment." He said.  
"That's it? That's my punishment?" She said.  
"It's either that or no dating till I die." He said.  
"A job is fine." She said. I am surprised Darry didn't yell at Pony. I am very shocked.  
"Hey you guys wanna come with me to go get a job at the Dingo?" She asked us.  
"Yeah sure." We all said. It was a kinda long walk to the Dingo. We finally got there.  
"Ok sit here I'll be right back." She said. We were just sitting around until she came back.  
"I think I got the job." She said. Then Danny, Sonny, and Doody walked over to us.  
"Hey." Danny said to us. We just gazed at him.  
"Ladies." Doody said.  
"Hey chicks." Sonny said.  
"You broads got dates for the dance?" Danny said.  
"Hold on." I said.  
"We should go to the dance with them to make the guys jealous." Allison said.  
"Yeah." Alexa said.  
"Ok guys we'll go with you." Allison said looking at Dally. He was real mad.  
"Great." Doody said while looking at me.  
"It will be." I said while looking at Johnny. She was just looking down sad.  
"Sonny you can pick us up at Kat's." Alexa said while looking at Pony. He was sad too.  
"Great. See you babes later." Danny said while leaving.  
Then after they left Dally's ex Sylvia walked.

"Sylvia you're going to the dance with me. Ok?" He said.  
"Yeah Dally." She said. Ally's jaw dropped.  
"Let's we gotta go shopping for the dance." Alexa said.  
"Wait Allison." A man said.  
"What?" She said.  
"You got the job. You start tomorrow at three." He said.  
"Ok Thanks." She said while walking out. We followed her.  
"I can't believe he is doing this to me!" She yelled.  
"Just calm." I said.  
"Calm Down. Calm Down!" She yelled while running into her house.  
"I thought we were going shopping?" Alexa said.  
"Well were not." Allison said.  
"Ok. It'll be fine we go to the dance make the guys jealous and then we snatch them." I said.  
"Ok this should be fun. I guess." Allison said.  
"Oodles of fun." Alexa said.  
"Ally I'm sleeping over." I said while collapsing on her couch.  
"Me too." Alexa said while jumping on the other side of the couch.  
We fell asleep at I don't know when.  
The past few days went by real fast. Finally the day of the dance came. We didn't want to dress up so we dressed up in like jean skirts and jeans and cute shirts. Finally at six the guys came to pick us up.   
"Whoa you ladies look smoking hot." Danny said.  
"Thanks." We all said.  
"Come on Kathy." Doody said while putting his squirt gun away.  
"I got this for you." Sonny said while giving Alexa a flower.   
"Thanks." She said while putting it in her hair. We drove to the dance in Danny's car.  
We got there and we saw Dally with Sylvia and Pony and Johnny alone standing up against the wall.  
"Let's dance." I said to Doody.  
"Ok." He said while spinning me. I was looking Johnny the whole time he looked sad.  
"Let's Dance baby." Danny said to Ally.  
"Sure." She said while dancing with him right next to where Dally was. He was real mad.  
"Come on let's dance." Alexa said.  
"Surely babe." Sonny said. She was looking at Pony he was sad too. Then Cherry walked over to him dressed as a sluty mouse.  
"Hey pony let's dance." She said to him. He looked at Alexa her jaw dropped.  
"Yeah let's go." He said. Then I saw Johnny al alone. Then Marcia came over to him dressed as a sluty cat but not as sluty as Cherry.   
"Wanna dance?" She asked him. He looked at me real sadly. Why would she ask him to dance? Seriously soc and greasers. It doesn't go like tuna and peanut they are not made for each other.  
"Yeah." He said while looking down. He started dancing nervesouly. Dally saw that Danny was getting close to Ally so he stormed over there and pulled her away.  
"Get away from my woman." He yelled to him.  
"Your woman. Oh please." Allison said while walking outside.  
'Don't you walk away from me when I am talking to you." He yelled to her while walking out.  
Alexa was so pissed her took Pony away from Cherry.  
"Back away bitch. Pony's mine." She said.  
"Yours?" He said.  
"Mine." She said while grabbing him and taking hi outside. Cherry followed and so did Sonny. I went over to Johnny and Marcia. He was happy to see me.  
"Back away. He's my man." I said.  
"Your man. What about me?" Doody said.  
"Sorry Johnny's mine." I said while taking him outside. They both followed.

Outside  
We were all outside and everyone was fighting.  
"Bitch back up from my man." Sylvia said while pushing Ally.

"Oh hell fucking no." Ally said while pushing her back. They began to fight like killing each other. Danny and Dally were fighting too.  
Alexa and Cherry were fighting too.  
"Bitch you think you can come here and steal my man?" Alexa said.  
"He aint yours bitch. He's mine now." Cherry said. Alexa bitched slapped Cherry so had we all were quiet. Pony and Sonny were trying to stop them.  
Me and Marcia were verbally fighting.  
"Marcia what the hell were you thinking about dancing with my man Johnnycakes?" I said. Johnny turned real red.  
"I can dance with who ever I want so. So back off ho." She said to me.  
"You slut." I said to her.  
"Break it up. Break it up." Steve said while breaking up Ally and Sylvia. Soda broke up Alexa and Cherry. And Two-bit broke up me and Marcia.   
"What is going on here?" Soda said.  
"It's their fault they were trying to make us jealous by going to the dance with them." Dally said.  
"Well we wouldn't have to if you guys asked us." Allison said.  
"Wait you girls were just using us?" Doody said.  
"Yeah we are sorry." I said.  
"Nobody uses Danny Zuko. Let's go guys." Danny said.  
"Well we did." Alexa said.  
"Wait you went out with them to make us jealous?" Pony said.  
"Yeah." Alexa said.  
"I only danced with Cherry to make you jealous." He said.  
"Well it worked," She said.  
"Sorry Johnny." I said.  
"It's ok. I only danced with her to make you jealous too." He said. Wow he liked me.  
"We don't like you guys anyway. We were just trying to piss them off. Come on Marcia." Cherry said while leaving.  
"Sylvia I hate you so leave." Dally said.  
"Fine be a bastard go out with that slut. But I know you will be crawling back to me soon." She said while leaving.  
"Like never." Allison said.  
"So you guys really like us?" I asked them.  
"Yeah." They all said.


	8. The accident

"So why didn't you tell us?" Alexa said.  
"We didn't know you liked us." Pony said.  
"How could you not tell that they liked you? Everyone knows." Soda said.   
"Everyone?" Johnny asked.  
"It was right in front of your eyes. How could you not tell they liked you?" Steve asked.  
"Don't know." Pony said.  
"I thought you hated me." Dally said to Ally.  
"How could I hate you if I flirted with you?" Ally said.  
"And was always with you?" I said.  
"And used the guys to make you jealous?" Alexa said. Everything was quiet after that.  
"All you're going out with me. Ok?" Dally said.  
"Yeah sure." She said while kissing him.  
"I knew I had friends but now I have a girlfriend." Pony said.  
"You do. Who?" Alexa said.  
"You." He said.  
"Me?" She said.  
"If you want to." He said.  
"Yeah." She said while quickly kissing him.  
"Kathy. W-w-w-will you go o-o-out with m-m-me?" Johnny asked me while stuttering.  
"Yeah I'd love too." I said while quickly kissing hi too.  
'Come on let's leave." Dally said.  
"If you guys need us we'll be here." Soda said.  
"Ok." We all said.Allison's P.O.V  
Oh my fuckin god dally asked me out. It's about time. Man he is really hot.  
"Pony you think Darry would mind if I borrow his car?" Dally said.  
"As in borrow you mean take." I said.  
"Maybe." He said while putting his arm around me. Pony and Johnny did the same thing to Alexa and Kathy.  
"He might get mad." Pony said.  
"What he don't know won't hurt him." Dally said.  
"What about keys?" Kathy said.  
"What about them?" Dally asked me.  
"Don't we need them?" She asked him.  
"Haven't you heard of hotwiring?" He said.  
"Oh." She said.  
We got to Darry's car and thank god he was sleeping.  
"Ok I almost got it I am just forgetting something." Dally said.  
"He you go." Pony said while fixing what he did. And the car started. We all just looked at him.  
"What?" He said.  
"Who taught you how to do that?" Alexa asked him.  
"Mark." He said.  
"Ok well don't tell Darry you know how to." Johnny said.  
"He'd kill you." Kathy said.  
"Yeah he would." He said.  
"Come on hop in. Pony and Johnny you two and the girls get in the back." Dally said.  
So the guys helped the girls into the truck while me and Dally were in the front by ourselves. Once we pulled out we drove around town for a bit then finally we were going back to give the car back then CRASH! We hit a tree right in front of the Curtis.  
"Shit!" dally yelled.  
"Ooh someone's in trouble for crashing the car." Kathy said.  
"Aint the right time to say that.' I said to her.  
"If anyone asks we were at my house having a tea party." I said and we ran to my house.  
"What about the car?" Johnny said.  
"The guys will find it and tell Darry." I said. We finally got to my house and we all caught our breath.  
"You guys wanna stay here the night?" I asked them.  
"Yeah sure." We all said.  
"Kathy here's a blanket for you and Johnny. Alexa here's a blanket you and Pony. And one for me and Dally." I said while handing them blankets.  
Kathy turned on the TV and Alexa turned off the lights and we watched TV. I don't now how but we fell asleep.  
I woke up and Dally was holding me. I am in heaven. Johnny and Kathy were cuddling. And Alexa and Pony were either really close. Young love how boring.Kathy's P.O.VI woke up and Ally was already awake. That was the best night sleep ever.  
"Morning. I think we should go eat soon." I said while looking at the time. It was almost eleven.  
"Yeah let's wake everyone up." She said while going into the kitchen and grabbing some pots and pans so followed along and grabbed some too. Right before we were about to start Alexa woke up so she knew what we were doing so she grabbed some to. Once she got some we started banging.  
"Wake up you lazy bums." Ally kept saying. Me and Alexa had a giggle fit the whole time. Johnny jumped so high I thought he was going to go thru the ceiling. Dally woke up like 'what the hell' look on his face. Pony just jumped nervesouly.  
"Come on let's go eat." Alexa said.  
"Ok." They all said. So the guys got changed and we walked to the Curtis.   
"Ok don't tell Darry that we wrecked his car act surprised." Allison said.  
"Ok." We all said while walking in.  
"Hey guys and girls." Darry said from the kitchen.  
"We didn't do it." I yelled.  
"We saw nothing." Alexa yelled. Ally just covered her eyes with her hand. She was about to smack us upside the heads until Darry walked in like nothing was wrong.  
"I made pancakes and eggs." He said.  
"Ok." We said while going into the kitchen.  
"Before anyone eats I wanna know who wrecked my car?" He said while blocking the door into the kitchen.  
"What are you talking about?" Allison said.  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He barked at her. By barked I mean yelled loudly. No he is not a dog okay?  
"Darry you don't have to yell we did nothing." Alexa said while gulping cause she knew he was going to yell right back at her.  
"Nothing. You did nothing. Look at my car." He said while pointing outside.   
"Darry it's not their fault its mine." Dally said we all looked at him.   
"Of course." He said.  
"It was my idea to take it. I'm sorry man I'll pay for the damages." He said.  
"You bet your ass you will. Now go eat." He said.  
Everyone was quiet while we were eating we knew this was going to be a long day


	9. disguises

"So you wanna play football today?" Soda asked while throwing the football at me and luckily I caught it.  
"Yeah." I said. I can't wait to play.  
"I can't till after work." Ally said.  
"What time does work end at?" Pony asked.  
"Five." She said.  
"Ok we can play after you get out of work." I said.  
"Yeah." She said.  
"Well I got to go." She said while leaving.  
"Bye." We all said.  
"We should go to the Dingo go bug Ally." Two-bit said.  
'Yes!" Alexa yelled.  
"Let's put disguise ourselves so she wont notice us." Soda said. Me and Alexa went crazy happy.  
"Yay!" We kept yelling.  
"Can I borrow some clothes from you guys?" I asked.  
"Yeah." So me and Alexa ran to Soda's and Pony's room. When we cam out we looked like guys and we even drew on fake mustaches.  
"Hey since we are dressing like guys two of you should dress up as girls." I said.  
"I vote Two-bit and Soda." Alexa said.  
"I second that." Pony said.  
"I third that." I said.  
"Well it would be different." Two-bit said.  
"It would be weird as hell." Steve said.  
"Here you can wear our clothes." We said while giving them two skirts and two tank tops. So they went to the room and changed. When they came out everyone was on the floor dieing from laughter.  
"Wait they aint girls yet they are missing something." I said  
"Wait what are we missing?" Two-bit said while pulling down his skirt.   
"I know." Alexa said. She ran to the bathroom and grabbed loads of toilet paper.  
"You two are too flat chested." She said while stuffing them.  
"That's it they are done." I said once she finished.  
"Put your hats on." I said.  
"What are you guys waiting for? Get changed into your disguises." Alexa said.  
So after she said that they all went and got changed. Darry was sporting a kinda soc look and a kinda greaser look. Pony looked like a hobo and so did Johnny. Dally just put a hat on and he let us draw a mustache on him. Steve came out looking like a really filthy greaser cover in cake.  
"Ready." I said in a kinda guyish voice. They all looked at me weird.  
"What we have to practice." Alexa said in a guyish voice too.  
"You too should practice too." I said in a guy voice.  
"Like I'm Sage." Soda said in a girly voice.  
"And I'm like Tamie." Two-bit said in a girly voice.  
"Nice names." Steve said.  
"Aint they the best?" I said.  
"Yeah. The best." Johnny said.  
"Come one let's get this show on the rode." Darry said. So we all walked to the Dingo. People were looking at us weird and yelling stuff to us but we just laughed and ignored them.  
"Ready." I said.  
"Yeah." They said. So I opened the door and people were staring at us. We sat down at a table Ally serves when she is working. She came over to the table not looking at us.  
"May I help…? Oh my …." She said.  
"Yes we like nine cokes." I said in a guys voice and while looking down.   
"And nine burgers." Alexa said.  
"I don't want coke I want water." Soda said.  
"I do too." Two-bit said.  
"And nine ice creams." Everyone said. They all said what we want on ours. She was about to go crazy.  
"Anything else?" She asked us.  
"No." Darry said. She turned around and started to walk away.  
"Wait." Dally said while looking down.  
"Yes." She said with a real aggravated voice.  
"Extra fries." He said.  
"Ok." She said while walking away really fast. We all started dieing laughing.  
"Ok we should not tell us who we are until she gets home and we should be all dressed like this." Pony said.  
"Yeah that would be funny." Johnny said.  
"Not just funny but I can't wait to see the look on her face." Steve said. Then she came back with our food it took three people to carry our food.  
"Here you go. Dig in." She said while walking away. Me and Alexa were eating like guys and Soda and Two-bit were eating slowly. Once we finished Darry was kind enough to pay but we all had to give a dollar for tip.  
We ran out and we ran home. By the time we left it was four fifty five. Once we walked in we all went into the kitchen. Then we heard the door slam.  
"Hey I'm here. Today I have the worst table." She yelled. Then she walked into the kitchen. Her jaw dropped to the floor.  
"You guys suck!" She said.  
"Love ya too." I said.  
"Hey pumpkin." She said while hugging Dally.  
"Pumpkin pie!" I said.  
"Hey muffin…?" he said.  
"Chocolate chip muffin." Alexa said.  
"Wow guys so those look real." She said to two-bit and Soda. They looked down.  
"Thanks." They said.  
"Oh my god." A girl said while walking in.  
"Um Phoebe these are my friends I told you about but they were the people at the table. They were trying to trick me." She said.  
"And it worked." I said.  
"Phoebe this is Kathy, Alexa, Johnny, Pony, Darry, Steve, Soda, Two-bit, and my boyfriend Dally." She said.  
"They all are taken." Alexa said.  
"Nice to meet y'all." She said.  
"That toilet paper?" She said to Two-bit and Soda.  
"Yeah." They both said.  
"Well ok I'm gonna go now. So bye Ally see you at work tomorrow." She said while rushing out.  
"Ok. Let's get changed and go play some….." Soda said.  
"Football!" We all yelled.


	10. chocolate pudding

So me, Ally, and Alexa all got changed into sweats and t-shirts. We wanted to be comfy. We got to the lot and started to pick teams. It was me, Dally, Pony, Soda, and Alexa. The other team was Ally, Darry, Johnny, Two-bit, and Steve. Me and Alexa double teamed and tackled Darry. But of course fate came back and Darry tackled the both of us but at different times. I almost made a touchdown but Johnny tackled me. It was funny yet fun. After the game we had an idea to make Darry not kinda hate us.  
"Soda you Steve and Two-bit take Darry out to eat while we clean the house." I said.  
"Clean?" Ally said.  
"Clean." I said. Alexa started to run but Ally grabbed her by the collar and stopped her.  
"If I have to go through this so do you." He said to her.  
"Aw man." Alexa said.  
"Let's go." I said. We got to the Curtis and the house was a mess. So we made pony clean his room. Johnny cleaned the living room. And me, Alexa and Ally mostly cleaned the kitchen and anywhere else that needed cleaning. While we were cleaning we were listening to the radio. Our favorite song came on right as Dally walked in with the money for Darry's car.  
"Come on let's dance." I said to Johnny. Before he could answer we were already dancing.  
"Come on." Pony said while spinning Alexa. Ally just looked at Dally and they just started dancing. We had so much fun. Finally Soda called saying they were at the Dingo about to leave. So we finished cleaning and we all passed out on the couch.  
"What happen to this place?" Darry asked while walking in.  
"We cleaned it so you won't be mad at us." Johnny said.  
"Yea see? You remember when I spilled coke on the floor and you told to clean it up and I didn't and look it's gone." Ally said.  
"Yeah and that toxic that was in the sink. Yea I washed that with my bare hands." Alexa said while showing her hands to Darry.  
"And I did the laundry and the whites this time aint pink. See?" I said while showing him the laundry.  
"I cleaned my room." Pony said.  
"And I made cake." I said.  
"It's filled with pudding." I said sweetly.  
"What kind?" He asked me while smiling and laughing.  
"Chocolate. Yay you're not mad." I said while giving him a hug.  
"Time for some cake." Steve said.  
"Here Darry." Dally said while giving him the money.   
"Thanks." Darry said.  
"Come on let's have some cake." Two-bit said.


	11. Cousin and Kittens

Two-bits P.O.VSo after Darry served the cake everyone was pigging out. We finished the whole cake. Then we heard a knock at the door. So Kathy went over to open it. She opened it and saw it was my mom.  
"Hello Katherine, is my little Keith here?" My mom asked her. She started to slightly laugh. I just slid down under the table.  
"Yeah he is. He is right here. Come in." She said.  
"Oh Keithiekins." My mom said. Ally was on the floor laughing.  
"What are you doing under the table?" Kathy asked me.  
"Hiding. Shhh." I said to her.  
"Ok and oh Keithiekins your moms here." She said so I got out from under the table.  
Ally was dieing from laughing.  
"Keith guess who came to visit and who you are babysitting." My mom said.   
"Who?" I asked her.  
"Us!" Two kids yelled while running in.  
"Who are the twerps?" Dally asked.  
"These are my cousins. Tommy and Jessica." I said real annoyed. Don't get me wrong I love them but they are more annoying than me and that says a lot.  
"Well Keith I'm off to work. Goodbye be good." My mom said while kissing my forehead. I tried to look at it.  
"I'm so jealous." Alexa said.  
"Why?" I said.  
"I want a kiss too." She said. Once she said that Pony came over to her and kissed her.  
I wiped the kiss off my forehead.  
"Hey Cousin Keith." Tommy said.  
"I told you to call me Two-bit." I said to them.  
"Sorry Keith I mean Two-bit." Jess said. Ally was still laughing. Then Alexa and Kathy joined in. The guys tried not to laugh but they did.   
"So how old are you two?" Alexa asked.  
"Six." They both said.  
"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Pony asked.  
"Work." Steve said.  
"Ok i wanna do something fun." Alexa said.  
"Let's go to the movies." Ally said.  
"No the park." Tommy said.  
"No the movies She said.  
"Park." He said.  
"Movies!" She said.  
"I'm older so I pick." She said.  
"I'm smarter so I pick." He said.  
"Ooh." Kathy and Alexa said.  
"Well…. Well…. Well….I'm taller short man." She said.  
"Well I'm tuffer." He said. Kathy, Alexa, and Soda got into a giggle fit.  
Tommy then did something he should never do to Ally. He kicked her in the shin. Once he did that he ran outside. Dally followed him.  
"I'm gonna kill you." He kept yelling. I followed. Then Jess. Then Ally limped. Everyone else then followed.  
"I'm gonna kill you." Dally yelled again.  
"Dally don't if you kill him Jess and my mom will kill me." I yelled.   
"Yeah I will." Jess said.  
"I win!" Tommy yelled once he stopped at the park.  
"You're dead." Dally said.  
"Leave him alone Dal." Johnny said.  
"But shrimp he kicked me." Ally said.  
'Shrimp?" Kathy said.  
"Yeah I said it squirt." Ally added.  
"Squirt?" Johnny said.  
"I want a nickname." Alexa added.  
"Ok ponygirl." Ally said.  
"Well we got work now so good luck maggots." Steve said.  
"I guess we are staying at the park." Pony said.  
"Well me and Ally are going to Buck's." Dally said.  
"Ok you two behave." I said.  
"Yeah right Keith." Ally said.  
"It's Two-bit!" I yelled.Kathy's P.O.VOnce they left an orange kitten with white paws and stomach ran by us. Jess thought it was so cute so she picked it up. And the kitten started to purr.  
"Jess put that kitten down." Two-bit said.  
"B-b-but." She said.  
"It might have rabies or something." Pony said.  
"But it's so cute." Jess added.  
"Can we keep it?" She said.  
"Yeah can we keep it?" Alexa asked.  
"Please." I said. Me, Alexa, and Jess puppy dog pouted.  
"Come on Two-bit it's cute." Johnny said.  
"Yeah." Pony said.  
"Give it t me." Two-bit said. So Jess gave it to him. Once he took it scratched him.  
"Ow. Damn cat." He yelled.  
"Oh it likes you." I said.  
"Can we keep it?" Alexa asked.  
"It's fine with me." Two-bit mumbled.  
"Yay!" We all yelled while hugging him.  
"Tommy. Jess you two can visit anytime to visit him." Two-bit said.  
"It's a him right?" Pony asked.  
"It's a him." Tommy said.  
"You checked?" Johnny asked him.  
"Maybe." He said.  
"Let's go see if Darry will let us have him." I said.  
"Come on…" Alexa said.  
"What should we name him?" Pony asked.  
"Umm we'll think on the walk." Johnny said.  
"Okie dookie." Alexa said.  
So we all walked to the Curtis and everyone was there having lunch.   
"Who's Creamsicle is that?" Ally asked.  
"Yeah we should name it Creamsicle. Cream for short." I said.  
"Who's Cream?" Darry asked.  
"Aww it's so cute." Soda said.  
"And who said you can have that thing?" Darry said.  
"It's a kitten and we want it. Please." I said.  
"If you love us you would let us have if. What you don't love us?" Alexa said while fake crying.  
"What the hell is that fur ball doing here?" Dally asked. Once he said that Cream hissed at him.  
"Good kitty. Now please.' I said.  
"Fine but you have to take care of it." He said.  
"It's a he." Johnny said.  
"I check." Tommy added.  
"Ok that was awkward. So who got a litter box?" Steve said.  
"Well there is the sandbox at the park." Two-bit said.  
"But that's where people play and eat sand." I said.  
"Let's go buy one." Pony said.  
"Who got money?" Johnny asked. No one said a thing so we all looked at Darry.  
"Fine I'll give you some." He said.  
"Thanks. Come on Creamsicle." I said while picking him up.  
"We should get him some food, and a kitty leash." Pony said.  
"What the hell is a kitty leash?" Dally asked.  
"It's a outside cat duh." Ally said.  
"So we are getting food, kitty leash, litter box, and kitty toys." I said.  
"Here we are." Johnny said.  
When we walked into the pet store cream saw all the birds and he went crazy. He was trying to climb into the cages.  
"Whoa kitty. Don't eat the nice yet annoying birdies." Ally said. Then Cream went for the fishes.  
'Don't eat the fishies." Alexa said. They all were trying to control Cream while me and Johnny went to the aisle to get the stuff. Finally we got all the things we needed. We put the leash on Cream.  
"Let's go." I said while walking out.


	12. Karaoke

"We should all do something fun tonight." I said.  
"Yeah. They have karaoke at the dingo tonight let's all go." Pony said.   
"Yeah!" We all said.  
"Once we drop the kids off first." Two-bit said. So we walked back to the Mathews and we dropped off Tommy and Jessica.  
"Thanks cousin Two-bit we had a lot of fun." Tommy said.  
"Yeah thanks." Jess said. They both hugged him.  
"Aww." We all said.  
So we left them and we walked over to the DX to Soda and Steve to tell them about tonight.  
"Ok so guy's karaoke tonight the Dingo." Alexa said.  
"Be there or just be there." Allison said.  
"Of course I'm going I can't wait." Soda said.  
"Good let's go tell Darry." I said. On the walk Johnny had his hand around my waist. Pony had his hand around Alexa's waist. And Dally and Ally they were off the scale.  
Two-bit was walking Cream so he wasn't lonely. We walked over to a house and we saw Darry on the roof.  
"Hey Dare bear you're coming with us to the Dingo tonight." I said.   
"Ok but why?" He asked.  
"Causes it's karaoke night and we are going to sing." Alexa said.  
"Won't that be embarrassing for you and for me to say I know you guys?" He asked us.  
"That's the point." Two-bit said.  
"Ok I'll be there." He said while laughing.  
"Good cause you had no choice either you were going or you were going. Good choice." Allison said.  
"Ok." He said.  
"Come on let's go drop Cream off at Ally's house." Pony said.  
"And why my house?" She asked him while putting her hands on her hip.   
"Cause it's right here." Johnny said.  
"Oh I so knew that." She said.  
"Yeah." Johnny said while kissing me.  
"Hey break it up. Not in front of the kitten." Two-bit said while covering Cream's eyes.  
"Ok." I said. We walked inside Ally's and it was a mess of clothes but we just didn't mind them. We got Cream all set up and he didn't care if we left or not he was having a good time.  
"He needs something to drink." Johnny said.  
"Here you go." Two-bit said while pouring some beer into a bowl.   
"TWO-BIT ARE YOU TRYING TO KIL HIM?" I yelled.  
"No." He said real quietly.  
"I'll get him some water." Pony said.  
"Now cat if anyone breaks in be tuff and kick their ass. Ok?' Dally said while talking to the cat. Ally gave him a look like 'I know your secret.'  
"You like that cat." Ally said.  
"No I was just telling him what to do." He said.  
"Don't like to me Dallas Andrew Winston." She said.  
"He is ok but I still think he is a fur ball." He said.  
"Ok. I'm sorry Two-bit for yelling at you." I said to Two-bit.  
"It's ok Kathycake." He said while putting him arm around my shoulder.   
"Excuse me." Johnny said.  
"Sorry Johnny she's mine now." He said while laughing.  
"Yeah right in your dreams." I said to him and I walked over to Johnny and kissed him.  
We all were walking ahead but Pony and Alexa were in the back kissing.   
"Hey." Two-bit said.  
"What the cat aint here." Alexa said.  
"Arm length." He said while moving them. Once he left they got closer again. We walked right into the Dingo and we saw some drunk socs singing Earth Angel.  
"They ruined that song for me." Allison said.  
"Come on who wants to go next?" A man asked. Once he said that Soda came out of nowhere and went on stage. Two-bit went up too. They both picked a song. They started singing Loly pop. We all were cracking up.  
"Pony you and Alexa go next." I said.  
'Why us?" Pony asked .I pushed them on stage  
"Cause your on stage." Dally said.  
"Great." Alexa said. They picked a song and they sang Sugar Pie Honey Bunch. It was so cute.  
"Kathy you go next and if you ask questions its cause I said so." Ally said to me.  
"Ok." I said. So me and Johnny went on stage and started singing Blue Moon quietly.  
"LOUDER." Two-bit yelled. So we got louder. We actually were good.  
Ally and Dally went up. I was shocked to see him go up but he did. They sang when a man loves a Woman. Me and Alexa got into a giggle fit.   
"Get up here." Allison pulled me and Alexa on stage.  
"Ok girls go ahead." The man said. We started to sing Sugar Sugar. People were actually clapping for us by the end. We had so much fun.  
"Sugar Oh Honey Honey You are my Candy Girl." Two-bit sang really badly.   
"We should do that again soon." Pony said.  
"Real soon." I laughed.


	13. Yellow Polka Dot Bikini

"We should play truth or dare but for singing." Pony said.  
"Yeah!" Ally said.  
"And we all have to play and we only get two truths.' I said.  
"Everyone?" Steve said.  
"Everyone.' Alexa said.  
"If you don't we will kick your ass.".  
"I'll ask some one first." I said.  
"Ok umm ok Ally truth or dare?" I said.  
"Dare as long as it aint that song that the drunk socs sang." She said.  
"Sing Earth Angel." I said while laughing.  
"Shit ok." She said. She started to sing Earth Angel we all were laughing but we enjoyed it.  
"Ok Dally Dare or Dare?" She said.  
"Don't I get a truth?" he said.  
"Not with me you don't." She said.  
'Ok then dare." He said.  
"Sing Rock n Roll is here to stay." She said.  
"Ok." He said. I clapped my hands to give him a beat and we started to sing badly well it wasn't bad for him.  
'Ok Johnnycake Truth or Dare?" He asked Johnny.  
"Dare." He said.  
"Sing Teddy bear." He said. Johnny just blush.  
"Just imagine your singing to me." I whispered to him. He nodded. Then he started to sing. It was so cute thank god I had my camera. Actually I got pictures of everyone who sang already here and at The Dingo.  
"Ok Kathy Truth or Dare?" He asked me.  
"Dare." I said.  
"Ok sing Rockin Robin." He said.  
"I need backup singers." I said while looking at Allison and Alexa. I started singing with the girls doing 'tweet tweet.' I was laughing by the end.  
"Ok Alexa truth or dare?" I asked her.  
"Dare duh." She said.   
"Ok sing ummm Twist and Shout." I said.  
"Ok." She was nervous so she just started singing. It was good but she was laughing the whole time.  
"Pony Truth or Sing?" Alexa asked him.  
"I'll sing I guess." He said.  
"Sing Footloose." She said. He started tapping his hand on his leg and then he sang he was really into the song. I was shocked. Well I knew the words by heart too but I didn't wanna show it.  
"Ok Soda you wanna sing?" he asked Soda.  
"Of course." He said.  
"Sing hippy hippy shake." He said. Soda got on the couch and grabbed the broom. He stated singing then he grabbed me and he spun me around. Then he and Ally were shaking their hips. He grabbed Alexa and he spun her. He was dancing with us three of us at the same time. We were having a blast. Darry took our pictures.  
"Ok Steve your turn." Soda said.  
"Truth." He said.  
"Nooo." We all sad while throwing pillows at him.  
"Fine dare." He said.  
"Sing Do Wah Diddy." Soda said. Steve started singing exactly like the dude that sings the song. Whenever Do Wah Diddy parts everyone sang.  
"Ok Two-bit sing The Lion Sleeps tonight." He said to Two-bit. He got in the highest pitch his voice can go. I got some many pictures cause he put cake on his face so he would look like a lion. I was cracking up.  
"Darry sing Itsy bitsy teeny Weenie yellow polka dot bikini." He said while laughing.  
"Are you serious?" He said.  
"Yeah now sing." I said. So he started singing and he kept stopping cause he was laughing. I had so many pictures.  
"Hey Darry I think they have extra Itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini's at the store we should go get you one." I said.  
"No thanks." He said.  
By the end of the night my side hurt from laughing so much. I was so tired I immediately passed out on Darry's chair.


	14. French

School has gone by real fast it is already December tenth. I am so happy Christmas is coming soon. We are learning French in school. Me, Ally, and Alexa picked it up fast but the guys need some help.  
"Bonjour!" I said to everyone.  
"Bonjour il y a quelqu'un?" Ally said.  
"Tiens!" Alexa yelled.  
"What the hell?" Dally said.  
"Lui Francais." Ally said.  
"Who is Francis?" He said.  
"It's French Duh." Alexa said.  
"Bête." I said the girls laughed.  
"What did you just call me?" he said.  
"Comment devrais-je savoir." Ally said sarcastically.  
"They are making fun of your in French." Darry said.  
"You can understand them?" He said.  
"Of course." Darry said.  
"Well none of us can speak French but them." Pony said.  
"Are you serious?" he asked them.  
"Oui." Alexa said.  
"Genial." He said.  
"Hey Ally can you say vool ley voo coo shay ofv et mwauh?" Dally asked her.  
"Vool ley voo…" She said. Then Darry whispered something into her ear.   
"Salope!' She yelled. Me and Alexa started to laugh.  
"Can you teach us?" Johnny asked.  
"Pourquoi pas?" Alexa said.  
"Ok we will." I said.  
"Let's start with our names Je m'appelle Katherine." I said.  
"Je m'appelle Allison." She said.  
"Je m'appelle Alexa." She said.  
"Your turn." I said.  
"Je m'appelle Steve." He said.  
"J-j-je m-m-m'appelle Johnny." He said.  
"Je m'appelle Ponyboy." He said.  
"Je maple apple." Two-bit said.  
"Non." I said.  
"Oh la la." Ally said.   
"Genial." Alexa said.  
"I can't learn French." He said.  
"Good luck in summer school." I said.  
"Merci." He said.  
"You spoke French." Alexa said.  
"I did. I did!" He yelled. Dally was watching us.   
"Dallas s'ennuyer à mourir." Ally said.  
"What ever you said sure i agree.' He said. We all started laughing.  
By the end of the night the guys could barley speak French well they got better. We had a lot of fun but Darry is a serious teacher. **Word Bank  
****Bonjour hello****  
****Bonjour il y a quelqu'un hello is anyone home?****  
****Tiens hello (surprised) ****  
****Lui Francais It's French****  
****Bête Idiot****  
****Comment devrais-je savoir how should I know****  
****Oui yes****  
****Genial great****  
****Salope bitch****  
****Pourquoi pas why not****  
****Je m'appelle my name is****  
****Non no****  
****Oh la la oh boy ****  
****Merci thanks****  
****S'ennuyer à mourir bored to death**


	15. Christmas

Christmas Eve  
  
School is the same I got all B's and C's on my report this semester. It was Christmas Eve and we're talking a walk around the park in the snow. It was so nice out but it was freezing. I had like we layers of clothes on I could barely walk without falling. Sometimes.  
"Hey Ally." I said to her.  
"Yeah?" She said while turning around. I threw a snow ball at her.  
"You die." She yelled while throwing an ice ball at me. I hid behind Johnny and the ice  
ball hit him. Then a snow ball fight broke out.  
"I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas." Pony said.  
"Wait tomorrow is Christmas?" Two-bit said.  
"Of course." I said.  
"Shit." He said while running away.  
"Ok looks like someone forgot Christmas presents again." Soda said.   
"How could he forget?" I said.  
"I know it's Christmas." Alexa said. Then Johnny threw a slush ball at Dally and Looked away.  
"Who threw that?" He asked.  
"Kathy." Johnny said.  
"What?" I said. Then I got hit with a slush ball too.  
"Johnny." The said while putting snow in his face. We saw Alexa, Pony, and Soda making snow angel in the snow. So I fell backwards and made one too.   
"Didn't that hurt?" Ally asked me.  
"No I got like three layers on I can't feel anything." I said while trying to get up. Actually Alexa was wearing three layers too so she was trying to get up.  
"Alexa I'll help to." I said while squirming over. We tried getting up. Everyone was laughing at us.  
"Don't laugh when you guys get sick we'll be the ones laughing." I said. We finally got up after five minutes.  
"Let's go home I'll make some hot coco." Darry said.  
"Yay!" We all yelled. Me and Alexa waddled over to the Curtis. When we got to the house. It took us almost ten minutes to take the layers off.   
"Here you guys go hot coco." Darry said while giving us some.  
Thanks." We all said. Two-bit ran in with his pockets filled with stuff. Our tree was small but we decorated it a lot. I grabbed a blanket and two pillows for me and Johnny. I put my hot coco down and fell sleep on his chest. Forget the pillows I was in heaven. Christmas Day!!!  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!!!" Soda yelled while shaking all of us to get up.  
"Presents!" I yelled. We all ran over to the tree.  
"Wait!" Darry yelled. We all stopped in mid air.  
"I just wanna say Merry Christmas everyone." He said.  
"Yeah. Yeah. Presents." Alexa said.  
"Ok Pony this is for you from Alexa." Soda said while giving him a bag.   
"Wow thanks." He said.  
"What is it?" Steve said.  
"A new note book." He said really happy.  
"Here this is for you." He said while giving her a box.  
"Aww Pony its beautiful." She said it was a gorgeous silver necklace.   
"It is." Allison said while taking it and looking at it. I ran over to the kitchen and grabbing the mistletoe and putting it over them.   
"Come on already." I said. They kissed it was s cute.  
"Ally this is for you." Dally said while shoving it at her.   
"Ok." She opened it and it was a gold necklace. Well fake gold.  
"I love it." She said.  
"Wait why are you so gloomy?" She asked him.  
"Oh it's nothing." He said.  
"Tell me." She said.  
"It's none of your business." He said. Then I put the mistletoe over them.  
"Guys you know the rules." I said. So they kissed actually they were beyond kissing. Two-bit covered Alexa and Pony's eyes.  
"So what's wrong?" Ally asked him after.  
"I never really had a real Christmas." He said.  
"Oh well I'll make this your first and best." She said.  
"Here this is for you.' She said while giving him a big bag.  
"A new brown leather jacket." He said.  
"It's great." He said while kissing her.  
"Kathy this is for you." Johnny said.  
"Aw your jean jacket." I said while putting it on. Then I put my hand in the pockets and I felt something in it. It was a silver locket.   
"Aww." I said while hugging him.  
"What I coincidence, I got you this." I said while giving him a bag. He opened it and it was a new jean jacket. Then Ally and Alexa ran over with the mistletoe.  
"Kiss." They both said. So we kissed.  
"Aww." They said.  
"Two-bit me, Alexa, and Kathy got you this." Ally said while giving him a box.  
"Mickey!" He yelled. It was a stuffed Mickey Mouse doll.  
"Here Steve." I said while giving him it.  
"Wow a wrench my very own wrench." He said.  
"Soda we got you this." Alexa said.  
"Yes! Food coloring." He yelled.  
"Darry we got you these." Ally said.  
"Thanks new slippers." He said.  
"Here you all go. Mini Switchblades." Two-bit said while giving us all switchblades.  
"I'll make some breakfast." Darry said.  
"Ok." We all said.


	16. gym class

The next day the snow melted so we had to go to school. I know what your thinking school the day after Christmas. But our school was weird. The beginning of school was boring so me, Ally, and Alexa decided to skip English class and go watch the boy's gym class.  
"Oh my god Dally is in gym glass." Ally said.  
"Forget gym he is in school." I said.  
"I know." She said.  
"Man Dally is hot." She added.  
"Pony's looking fine." Alexa said.  
"Johnny looks good in those shorts." I said. What short shorts and Johnny they just go together. Alexa and Ally looked at me.  
"What's it's true." I added. Ally looked at Dally's shorts.  
"Yeah I'd bang that." She said.  
"Check out Pony's ass." Alexa said.  
"No thanks I got Johnny's." I said. Ally leaned over to Alexa's window and saw Pony's ass.  
"Where are they going?" I asked sadly.  
"Don't leave." Alexa said sadly.  
"Get your asses back here." Ally yelled.  
"Guys if the principal walks by stand up against the wall and freeze." I said.  
"Why?" Alexa asked.  
"What the hell." Ally said. Then the principal walked down the hall we froze up against the wall in many poses he stopped right in front of us and then left.  
"You've done this before haven't you?" Ally asked me.  
"Like you haven't." I said.  
"Come on they're outside. Come on let's go. Let's go." Alexa said while running outside. We ran behind her when we got outside we saw the guys. They ran by us and they noticed we were looking down. They looked down. Pony and Johnny blushed. Dally just smiled. Then a greasy greaser ran by us.  
"I'd hit that." Ally yelled to him. He looked at her she just winked. Then the gym teacher saw us.  
"RUN BITCHES RUN!" Ally yelled while pushing me and Alexa.  
"Those are our girls." Pony said to Dally and Johnny.  
"Yeah." They said while watching us.  
So we ran to the girl's locker room thank god our stuff was there. We got into our shorts, shirts, and knee highs. Yes we have to wear short shorts and knee highs. I put my sunglasses on.  
"What's with the glasses?" Alexa asked.  
"I don't want Mr. Scott to notice we were the people who were watching the guy's gym class." I said.  
"Oh right." She said while putting her glasses on too.  
"I wear my sunglasses at night so I can. So I can." Ally sang while coming out of the stall.  
"It's not night out." Alexa corrected her.  
"So?" She asked us.  
We walked into the gym and we just didn't look at Mr. Scott.

Johnny's P.O.V  
Me and Pony skipped class to go with Dally to watch our girl's in gym. The girls were playing doge ball our girl's were wearing sunglasses and beating the crap out of Cherry.  
"Holy shit I wanna bang that." Dally said about Ally.  
"Alexa looks really really fine." Pony said  
"Kathy looks good in short shorts." I said. While looking at Kat's ass. She should wear short shorts and knee highs more often. The guy's gave me a weird look.  
"Dude did Alexa's ass get bigger? No wait it's the shorts that look freakin good on her." Pony said. We looked at him weirdly.  
"Then I saw Kathy tap Ally and Alexa on the shoulder and point to us. They smiled and waved at us. Then I heard Ally yell.   
"Oh my god! Kathy look." So she looked and got hit in the face. Her glasses fell off and she fell to the floor. I ran to here the guy's followed. Ally and Alexa took their glasses off and knelt down next to her. Cherry hit her for payback for them throwing some at her.  
"Kathy are you ok?" I asked her while holding her head.  
"What are you boys doing here?" Mr. Scott asked us.   
"And you girl's were at the boy's class." He added.   
"Huh? I'm awake." Kathy said while looking up.  
"You guy's are in big trouble." He said.  
"I'm down." She said while laying her head back down. I helped her up.  
"To the principal's office. All of you." He yelled to us. So we walked over to the office.  
"What the hell were you thinking? This is why we have different sex gym classes." Mr. Funkill said. Kathy told me she called the principal Mr. Gobrowski. Mr. Funkill.  
"Mr. Scott saw you girl's watching the guy's and you guy's watching the girl's. And who the hell are you?" He asked Dally. And she calls Mr. Scott. Mr. Biceps. We all stayed quiet.  
"You all have a Saturday detention. Starting at seven in the morning till four." Mr. Funkill said.  
"Now leave." He yelled. We walked out.   
"Shit I have detention and I don't eve go to school here." Dally said.


	17. madness sadness and ice cream

Kathy's P.O.V

"You think you got it bad? How am I gonna tell Darry I have detention tomorrow?" Pony asked us while looking down.

"Oh man I forgot about Darry." I said.

"How could you forget about him?" Ally asked.

"Yeah he has huge muscles that could squash little people like oh let me think us!" Alexa said. I looked down. We got to the Curtis.

"So who is gonna tell Darry?" Johnny asked. Everyone looked at me cause Darry could never be yell at me.

"Fine I will." I said. We walked in and Darry wasn't there.

"Were is he?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know but I am going before he gets back." Pony said.

"Hey no you aint if we go down we are bringing you down with us." Dally said.

"He is in the shower. What did you do now?" Two-bit said while taking a sip of beer.

"Nothing. But I got a detention." Dally said.

"You a detention?" Two-bit said while choking on his drink.

"You missed the best gym class ever today." Ally said.

"I did?" He said.

"Yeah. Me and the girls watched the guys in gym and the guys watched us and we all got caught and now we got detention tomorrow." Ally said.

"Who got detention?" Soda asked. Steve was chowing down on cake.

"We all do. Even Dal." I said.

"Dally got detention." Steve said.

"I know a shocker." Alexa said.

"Who got what?" Darry asked. Pony and Johnny pushed me forward closer to Darry.

"Darry we got detentions tomorrow. Even Dally." I said while covering my ears cause he was going to yell I could tell.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"Were really sorry." I said sadly.

"Honestly we are." Alexa said.

"What did you do?" He asked us. Then the phone rang he picked it up. Then after five minutes he hung it up.

"You were watching the gym classes and skipping class." He said.

"Yeah." We all said.

"And Katherine what the hell happen to you?" He barked at me. Everyone was shocked he yelled at me. I was sad but trying not to show it.

"It wasn't her fault. Cherry was being a bitch and she hit her in the face with the ball." Alexa said.

"Darry we are really sorry it aint gonna happen again." Pony said.

"You better believe it won't." He yelled at us while walking outside and driving away in his truck.

"He was mad." Soda said.

"No fuckin duh." Ally said.

"Speaking of mad. What the hell happen between you and that greaser during gym today?" Dally asked Ally.

"What do you mean? I was just joking around." She told him.

"Yeah sure that's not what I saw." He said.

"It was a joke we were bored." She said.

"Yeah right." He said while storming off into the kitchen.

"Fine." Ally yelled while going outside. Me and Alexa followed her.

"He is so…" She said.

"Hey listen you wanna go get some ice cream them come back to the Curtis get our stuff and sleep over my house?" I asked her.

"It could help forget about Dallas." Alexa said.

"Yes. Come on let's go to Dairy Queen." She said. Johnny and Pony were watching us along with Two-bit and Soda.

"Come on." Alexa said. They ran out. We walked over to dairy queen and I got some ice cream. Two-bit got bored and accidentally flung some ice cream at me.

"Oh my god! Cold!" I yelled.

"No shit it's cold." Ally said. I took a spoon and flung some ice cream at him. Then Soda joined in while flinging some at Ally. Alexa was laughing at us so me and Pony put some ice cream on her cheeks.

"Cold." I said to Johnny.

"I aint." He said. So I put some on his nose. After we finished out little ice cream fight we used up all the napkins to get it off us.

"Are you mad at Dally?" Pony asked Ally.

"Of course." She said.

"Well he had a point you were flirting with that greaser." Pony said.

"It was a joke." Alexa said.

"Well you looked like you were flirting with him." Johnny said. Wow he said that.

"We were joking." I said.

"What would you get mad if I did this?" Alexa said. While looking around for a guy.

"Hey sexy!" She yelled out to him. Pony got mad.

"Or this." I said. I found a guy.

"Hey baby meet me at the park later." I yelled out to this random guy. Johnny was mad.

"Yes we would." Pony said. Soda and Two-bit were watching and enjoying this.

"They were joking around to prove a point." Ally said.

"Well Dally was right you were kinda flirting with him." Johnny said.

We all got so mad so I threw my ice cream at Johnny. Alexa threw hers at Pony. And Ally threw hers at Two-bit.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I needed someone to throw my ice cream at." We just walked to my house.

Pony's P.O.V

I can't believe they just did this. And in front of everyone. Man this is so embarrassing. I can't believe she is mad at me and I really liked her I blew it. Me and Johnny should not have said a thing. Man Johnny is sad. He really liked Kathy. Now she is mad at him. Now what are we going to do? Oh yeah take a shower.

"Great." Johnny said sadly.

"Johnnycakes you can take a shower at my house." Two-bit said.

"Yeah. Pony let's go home." Soda said to me. The girl's must have been really mad to have done this to us. This just makes my day. Man and I think Johnny and Kathy had a date later. He must be really sad. Me and Soda walked home. I ran inside.

"What the hell happen to you?" Dally asked me.

"The girl's." I said.

"Did that do this to Johnny too?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Cause we took your side and they tried to prove a point to us and they did so Kathy threw her ice cream at Johnny. Alexa threw hers at me. And Ally threw hers at Two-bit." I said to him. He got mad.

"It must be their special time of the month." Two-bit said.

"They are acting like…" Dally started to say. Then they walked in and grabbed their stuff and ran out. God they are acting like well whatever Dally was going to say. I just want tomorrow to go by fast.


	18. detention

Kathy's P.O.V  
When we left the Curtis we rushed to my house. We got into our pajamas and we got more ice cream. We ate it out of the container cause we were to good for bowls.  
"Dally is such a no god son of a bitch." Ally said while taking a bite of her ice cream.  
"He can be so shallow." She added while putting some more whip cream on her container. We all had our own tub of ice cream.  
"Yeah he acts like he is." Alexa said.  
"Well sometimes." I said.  
"All the time." Ally said.   
"He is a slut-ass bastard child." She said while accidentally flinging whipped cream at us. We just whipped it off.  
"I can't believe Pony took his side." Alexa said.  
"I know I can't believe Johnny did too." I said.  
"Tomorrow is coming and going be the longest days of our lives." I said while dumping all the sprinkles on my ice cream then gave it to Alexa.  
"Hey." She said.  
"Haha you snooze you lose." Ally said while putting a glob of ice cream in her mouth. Ally was about to dig her spoon into my tub until I stopped her.  
"Don't touch my ice cream!" I said in a child's voice.  
"Ok geez." She said. Tomorrow is going to be long and horrible.  
The next day I woke up six. I don't know why but I just was awake. I was probably nervous about the detention. I was shaking. I went to my fridge and I grabbed the orange juice and I walked over into the kitchen. I was still mad at Johnny but sad cause we had a date last night. I walked out onto the porch it was raining but I didn't care. I tilted by body to the right. I could see the Curtis house. Everyone had to be awake cause all the lights were on and I heard Mickey blasting on the television. I had a small smile on my face but it turned into some tears. I was so sad that I did that to Johnny yesterday. Then I saw Darry run by. Why was he jogging on a gloomy day like today?  
"Hey." He said while running up onto the porch.  
"Hey." I said quietly and sadly.  
"What's wrong?" he asked me.  
"Nothing." I said.  
"I saw what you girls did to Pony and Johnny yesterday." He said.  
"Yeah well…" I said.  
"I know what happen with Dallas. He is always like that getting jealous and shit like that." He said.  
"Yea but Johnny I really really like him." I said.  
"And?" He asked me.  
"I got mad at him for something that had nothing to do with us." I said while lifting my chin.  
"He aint mad at you just sad cause he misses you." He said. I started to tear up.  
"Well I gotta get ready for detention. Blah." I said to him.  
"Bye. Have fun. Don't do that ever again." He said while jogging away. That is such a Darry thing. He would always make sure I don't get into trouble.  
"Bye." I yelled. I walked into the house and saw the girls walking around the house sleepily.  
"What time is it?" Alexa asked.  
"Six thirty." I said.  
"Back to bed." Ally said while plopping back on the couch.  
"But we have detention." I said.  
"That's the point to go back to bed." Alexa said while running over to the couch and trying to plop down but Ally was hogging the whole couch so she grabbed the pillow Ally was using and put it on the floor and fell back asleep. Ally noticed she had no pillow and looked down and saw Alexa had it.  
"Heyyyyyy!" Ally said sleepily and while trying to find Alexa's head so she can smack it. It didn't work.   
"Come on let's go." I said while accidentally tripping cause of the table. Once I landed on the floor Ally woke up and she was cracking up. Alexa woke up and helped me up.  
"Come on Ally if we skip this on we get a detention for the next to Saturdays." She said.  
"Hells fuckin' no." Ally said while grabbing her clothes and changing while standing up. Me and Alexa grabbed our clothes then we all brushed our hair. We ran out and ran to the school. We saw the guys coming so we ran inside and Ally slammed the door. We walked into the principals and he wasn't there. Then the guy's walked in and we all just looked at each other.  
"Allison." Dally said.  
"Dallas."  
"Alexa." Pony said.  
"Ponyboy."   
"Katherine." Johnny said.  
"Johnathon." We all looked at each other. It got quiet and the principal walked in.  
"Let's go." He said while directing us to the classroom. Once we got in there the guy's sat one seat apart. Me and the girls sat right next to each other.  
"Miss. Randle. Miss Anderson. Please move your seat." He said.  
"No why should we?" She asked.  
"Why should we listen to you?" Dally asked him.  
"I don't know who the hell you are but when you are in my school you follow my rules." He said  
"I am happy I don't go to this school it is shitty anyways." He said all our jaws dropped and Ally was still pissed and just crossed her arms.

"What did you just say to me young mad?"  
"He said this is a shitty school and I don't blame him this is a shitty place and it's fucking boring." Ally said. Me and Alexa looked at her.  
"That's it missy you got three more detentions. And you got three more to you? You… Hood." He said.  
"What the hell?" Alexa said.   
"One more for you too little missy. You wanna push me?" He said.  
"We are wasting are whole Saturday to be here. And you are making us waste more of our free time. I could be somewhere else better than here by now." I said. Everyone was shocked I stood up to him.  
"Watch it. Now you have one too. Anyone else?" he asked in a really pissed voice.  
"Yeah. Why the hell would you call someone a hood? Can't you get reported for that?" Pony asked Johnny.  
"Yeah I think we can." He said.  
"You two have a Saturday detention next week. That's it I'm leaving see you later. And don't forget I'm always listening so one word and you're gonna wish you didn't say it." He said while slamming the door.  
"Fucker." Ally said. We thought he heard her but he didn't.  
"I guess he's not always listening." Johnny said. We just sat there doing nothing. We all were staring at each other. Dally was just relaxing being bored. After an hour I started humming the Locomotion. Alexa started laughing. She started dancing in her seat. Ally was looking at us like we were weird but she got a kick out of it. Then Ally started singing Kokomo. And I was still humming the Locomotion.  
"Will you shut up?" Dally practically yelled at us.  
"Why should we Winston?" Ally asked him really pissed.   
"Cause I said so." He said.  
"Well we don't have to listen to you." She said.  
"Kat if you keep humming I will come over there and knock your block off." He said. My mouth tightened. Ally was about to say something to him but right as she opened her mouth Johnny said something.  
"Shut up Dal and leave her alone. And if you knock her block off i will personally knock yours off." Everyone's jaw dropped. Especially Dally's. I just blushed. I mean little Johnny Cade say that to Dallas Winston. The world must be ending. I mean Johnny stick up to Dally. He must love me.  
"Go Johnny." Alexa said.   
"You want me to knock yours off too?" He said.  
"If you lay one hand on her I will kick your ass." Pony said. Alexa blushed a dark red. Everyone got quiet. Dally lit a cigarette. Wow to guys stand up to dally in one day. Wow.  
"No smoking." I said while pointing to the sigh.  
"Does it look like I give a damn?" he asked me.  
"Well we do." Alexa said.  
"Do I care?" He asked.  
"Well you should you mother fucker. And yea you heard me." Ally said while crossing her arms. He put out his cigarette and walked over to Ally.   
"Bitch. Why don't you shut the fuck up and go flirt with your other greaser boy." He said.  
"We were just fucking joking. Can't you take a joke?" She asked him. I rolled my eyes. And I signed something to Alexa. And we pushed them into the closet and locked it with a door. They kept arguing. Me and Alexa sat next to Pony and Johnny.  
"Did you mean that?" I asked Johnny.  
"Of course." He said.  
"You were really gonna kick Dally's ass?" Alexa asked Pony.  
"If he laid one hand on you then I would." He said. Me and Alexa turned deep red. We just sat there listening to them argue. Sometimes we laughed at them but we enjoyed our time alone. Finally Mr. Funkill walked in.  
"Where are those two?" He asked.   
"They went to the potty." Alexa said.  
"Ok well times up. See you all next Saturday." He said while walking out. "  
Hey it's been quiet in there. I wonder what's going on." Johnny said.  
"They probably are killing each other." Pony said.  
"Oh my god." I said while opening the door. They were making out.  
"Or maybe not." He added. We all just laughed except Dally and Ally.


	19. pink underwear

"Close the fucking door." Ally said while grabbing the door and slamming it.  
"It's time to go." Johnny said while opening the door.   
"Fine." She said angrily. We walked out of the school. And we walked into my house and we saw my sister Kiley making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Kiley what are you doing?" I asked her.  
"Making a sandwich." She said.  
"Well it looks like your making a mess." I said to her.  
"I know but I'm not supposed to use a knife." She said. Then Soda walked in with Peanut Butter all over hid right hand and jelly all over his left.  
"Well he is allowed to." Alexa said.  
"But it's more fun this way." He said. I ran over to Kiley and picked her up and gave her a hug. Then I noticed I got peanut butter and jelly all over me.  
"Great." I said.  
"Sorry." She said sadly.   
"You remember my friends from when last visited?" I asked her.  
"Ally!" She yelled out and ran to hug her.  
"Hey." She said while hugging her. She got Pb and j all over her.  
"Aw man I got Ponyboy and Johnny all over me" She said. I started laughing. They rolled their eyes at her.  
"Alexa!" She said while hugging her.  
"Now I got them on me." She said.  
"We are a mess what are we going to do?" Ally asked us. I looked around then I got an idea.  
"I got it." I said while grabbing their arms and running next door to the Taylor's.  
"Where are we going?" Pony asked while following us.  
"Are we allowed here?" Johnny asked.  
"Well I am supposed to baby sit the dog which I am. And they have a pool and I have to clean it too." I said.  
"So what the hell are we doing here?" Dally asked.  
"This." I said while pushing Soda in.  
"What was that for?" He asked.   
"We need a way to clean off." I said. Alexa looked at me and Ally and she whispered something in our ears. We smiled at her.   
"Pony." She said while kissing him then pushing him in the water.  
"Hey Johnnycake." I said while hugging him and I moved him over to the edge of the pool and I pushed him in. Ally just pushed Dally in. Kiley just jumped in. Me, Ally, and Alexa all ran and jumped in. But Ally cut us off so only me and Alexa jumped in.   
"Haha losers." She said. Me and Alexa grabbed her legs and pulled her in. We all started laughing. Then the dog started barking.   
"Shut up you damn dog!" Dally yelled to the dog. Thank god I wasn't wearing a white shirt. But shit I was wearing white shorts. We played chicken and of course me and the girl's won. I fed the dog and cleaned the pool and then we left.  
"I'm gonna go home and change." I said.  
"No you can't daddy has a surprise for you. But I can go." Kiley said.  
"Great. I'm wearing white shorts and I can't change." I said. I notice Johnny was walking in back of me. He was blushing.  
"Johnny you know you like that remember during gym…" Dally said while nudging Johnny. He just blushed.  
"What did he say?" I asked.  
"Nothing." He said.  
"Yea right." Alexa said.  
"You know you like it." Ally said.  
"Shut up." I said while covering my butt with my hands. I ran into the Curtis. Two-bit was watching Mickey. Steve and Darry were waiting for Soda.  
"Nice pink underwear Kat." Two-bit said.  
"Stop looking at me." I whined.  
"Wow Johnny you must be enjoying this." Steve said to him.  
"I think I know what Johnny's thinking." Alexa said.  
"What?" He asked her.  
"Oh damn I wanna bang that." She said while laughing. He just blushed a darker red.  
"You must be so embarrassed." Darry said.  
"Of course I am." I said.  
"They are Johnny's favorite color pink." Soda said sarcastically.   
"Pink is so hot." Two-bit said.  
"It's sexy." Steve said.  
""Ally we should buy you a pair." Dally said while laughing. I was so embarrassed. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.  
"Now look what you did." I heard Alexa say


	20. swings

I was in the bathroom crying. I was so embarrassed I can't believe this had to happen to me.  
"Kathy. Are you ok?" Alexa asked me while knocking on the door. I stayed quiet.  
"Kathy." I heard Johnny say.  
"Now look you guys embarrassed her. You guys are so nice." Darry said.  
"We should apologize." Soda said. I was looking around for a way out but I only saw the window that is high up. So I climbed on everything I could to crawl out the window. I wiggled out the window and jumped down onto the lawn. I was right next to the window were everyone was. So when I went by the window I ducked. I ran my house as fast as I could. I didn't want people to see me. And cried on my porch. I was sitting in a chair until I heard my dad coming outside. I wiped my tears off and just sat there looking like I wasn't crying.  
"Hey baby." He said while walking outside and giving me a hug.

"Hey dad." I said.  
"Me and Kiley have to go but before I leave I got a present for you. You know how you always wanted a swing set when you were younger?" He said while bringing me into the backyard. I saw a swing set back there I was shocked. I asked for one when I was five and now he gives me one. I had to act surprised so he wouldn't get upset.  
"I love it. Thank you daddy." I said while hugging him. Then I saw Johnny walking towards us.  
"Hi." He said.  
"Um hi Johnny." I said. He looked at my dad nervously.  
"Um daddy this is my boyfriend Johnny Cade. He lives next door. Johnny this is my father." I said.  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Anderson." Johnny said while shaking his hand.  
"So you are going out with my baby girl. You better take care of her and if I hear something is wrong them… Good luck." He said. Johnny gulped.  
"Ok bye daddy." I said while kissing him on the cheek.  
"Bye." He said while leaving with Kiley. I walked over to my swing set and just sat on the swing while looking down.  
"Kat don't be embarrassed." He said.  
"How can I not be embarrassed? Everyone saw my underwear. And made fun of me." I said.  
"So everyone else girl walked in at the Curtis and saw me in my boxers." He said.  
"So that is your boxers. This is my underwear." I said. I can't believe I am having a talk like this with Johnny. He started pushing me on the swing. Then he stopped the swing and held it back and kissed me. Then I heard footsteps and everyone was walking over.  
"So how long have you've been listening and watching?" I asked them.  
"We weren't listening we were just following Johnny and standing at the side of your house." Alexa said.  
"Kat we are sorry for embarrassing you." Soda said. He nudged everyone.  
"Yeah." Everyone said.  
"Yet notice she is still wearing the shorts." Ally said. Johnny was still swinging me but I saw him look down. I stopped the swing.  
"I'm gonna change now." I said while running upstairs. I changed into a mini jean skirt. I ran back downstairs and saw Soda and Steve climbing my swing set.  
"If you break it. My dad is going to kill you no matter where he is. He will be here in like two seconds." I said while looking up at them.   
"Don't worry were professionals." Soda said while trying to hold his balance. Then Steve did a back flip and almost busted his head open but luckily we all caught him. Soda jumped off while laughing.  
"Oh yea Steve you're a professional." Ally said.   
"Yeah professional dimwit with no gymnastic skills." Two-bit said.  
"Wise-ass." He mumbled.  
"Hey it's almost New Year's what are we going to do?" I asked.  
"Why don't we have a big party?" Pony said.  
"Yeah. We can have it at your house." Alexa said while volunteering them.  
"Why our house?" Darry asked.

"It's more fun." I said.  
"Fine but you guy's have to clean up after it." He said.  
"Yay!" We all yelled  
Hey I'm going to check on Cream you all wanna come?" Ally asked.

"Yeah." We all said.


	21. Bucks

So we all walked over to Ally's and when we walked into her house we saw Cream just sitting there looking innocently at us.  
"He's up to something." Soda loudly whispered to us. I looked around the house. Then I heard Ally yell.  
"Oh my fuckin god he shit on my floor." We all ran over.  
"Aw nasty." I said.  
"Who's gonna clean it up. Cause it aint gonna be me." Alexa said.  
"Me and Johnny got plans." I said while grabbing his hand and running out.  
"We do?" He said.  
"Yeah me and Dal are going with them to the movies." Ally said. They ran out.  
"Now we do." I said.  
"We are going with them." I heard Alexa say. Her and Pony came running out. We ran to the movies. They were showing a movie we all saw already.  
"You guy's wanna go to Bucks?" Dally asked.  
"Yeah. But no drinking this time." I said.   
"Fine party-pooper. We'll just have some cokes." Ally said while winking at Dally. He nodded. Me and Alexa looked at each other then we looked at the guys. We started walking to Bucks. We finally got there and we walked in. Ally and Dally were fine. We were kinda nervous. We all have been to Bucks before but not during a beer drinking contest.  
"What a rush." Ally said while taking a shot of beer.  
"Hey Dally." Buck said while shaking his hand.   
"Hey…Um horseboy, um quiet kid, um squirt, and um shorty." He said. We all looked at each other.  
"What's with the nicknames?" Ally asked him.  
"Hell you think i can remember their names?" He asked her.  
"Dally why don't you get them some cokes." She said while winking at him. He walked off and came back a minute later with some cokes. I hope. I looked into the cup.   
"It's coke now drink it." She said while putting it up to my mouth. I had to chug it cause se was forcing it. She did the same thing to Alexa.  
"Wow that was good. I want some more." Alexa said in a really hyper voice. Dally made Johnny and Pony chug theirs.   
"I want some more too." Pony said. We all walked over and go some more so called coke. We spent two hours watching people drink and fight. And we spent those two hours drinking coke. I loved it. Finally everyone but ally and Dally passed out on either the floor of the couch.  
"Come on. Let's go." Dally said while helping Johnny up.  
"I can't walk I'm too tired." I said.  
"Here." Johnny said. I jumped on his back. He walked out of Bucks while giving me a piggyback ride. Alexa wanted one too so she just passed out on the couch dramatically.  
"Come on." Pony said while giving her a piggy back ride. Ally was I think asleep so Dally picked her up like a groom would for a bride.  
"Wow tonight was great wasn't tonight great?" Alexa asked us.  
"Look at the pretty stars." I said. Ally sat up in Dally's arms and she looked at him.  
"Dally you have pretty eyes." Then she plopped back down to sleep. Man she was tired. Pony and Johnny were falling all over the place.  
"Johnny." I said then I started mumbling stuff. We got to the Curtis and Pony and Alexa fell on the grass.  
"Ponyboy." She said.  
"Alexa." He said. Then they just started making out.  
"Come on love bugs." Ally said while picking them up. We walked into the Curtis and I was still on Johnny back.  
"Thank you for the ride." I said while kissing him then jumping off. I smelled alcohol in his breath. Then I smelt mine. We were dunk. We all were drunk. Johnny sat on Darry's seat and I just plopped right next to him. Alexa and Pony were so hyper they were bouncing off the walls giggling. I was just giggling. Ally had taken almost four aspirins cause of us. Dally just drank more beer.  
"You guy's are drunk." Darry said.  
"We're not drunk. We're happy." I said everyone started laughing.  
"What the hell Pony I told you no drinking and you Alexa what if your parents found out? Kathy your dad would be pissed. Johnny I thought you don't drink. Ally you have work in the morning." Darry yelled at us.  
"Jeez Darry take a chill pill." Ally said while handing him some aspirin.   
"What my parents don't know won't hurt them." Alexa said.

"Oh you don't think they won't find out?" He asked her.  
"Who would tell them?" She asked while grabbing a pillow and lying on the floor next to Pony.  
"Me." He said.  
"You wouldn't do that to me." She said while yawning and falling asleep on Pony.   
"Ally what do you have to say about yourself?" He asked her.   
"I'm tired." She said while falling asleep on the couch next to Dally.  
"Kathy." He said. He looked at me.  
"I'll yell at you guy's in the morning." He said while walking into his room. I rested my head on Johnny's shoulder. I looked at him and smiled.  
"Kathy I love…" He started to say. He looked at me and I had fallen asleep and I had my head rested on his shoulder.   
"You." He said while kissing me and falling asleep on my head.


	22. Love is in the air

The next morning I woke up and i noticed Johnny had is arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and kissed his forehead. I looked around and saw the clock it was five minutes till two. Holy shit it was that late. Then I saw Steve run in. He must be on a lunch break.

"Allison. Wake the hell up." He said while shaking her.

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked him sleepily.

"You are late for work." He said.

"Holy Shit." She yelled while jumping up. She ran into the bathroom and changed her clothes. She accidentally dropped her other clothes on Alexa's head. And she ran out.

"I'm blind!" Alexa yelled. Then Pony removed the clothes.

"Oh. It's a miracle I can see again." She said. Me and Pony started cracking up. I tried to get up Johnny would not let go.

"No you are mine." He said while pulling me back.

"Fine." I said while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Where the hell is Ally?" Dally asked while sitting up.

"She left to work." I said.

"What the hell it's Sunday who the hell works on Sunday?" He asked.

"Apparently she does." Pony said.

"That sucks for her." I said.

"Yea so what you twerps going to do today?" Dally asked us.

"Um well me and Alexa are gonna take Ally to Dairy Queen if Johnny let's go of me." I said.

"Then you never gonna leave." He said.

"Well than me and the guys are going to the movies." Pony said while trying to think of something cool to do. He laid on his side and looked at Alexa.  
"Ok you do that." Alexa said while looking at him. Johnny would not let go of my waist. I swear I'm going to need the jaws of life to have him let go of me.

"Johnny but I really want some ice cream. I got a sweet tooth that is dieing for ice cream." I said to him. I wiggled out. I grabbed Alexa before her and Pony started making out. We got changed we were about to leave but I wasn't wearing matching flip flops. I ran over and found it.

"Bye Pony." Alexa said while kissing him.

"Bye Johnny." I said while kissing him.

"I love you too." I whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and he blushed. I grabbed Alexa and dragged her outside cause I really wanted some ice cream. "What did you whisper to Johnny?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

"Tell me now missy." She said.

"I said I like ice cream." I said. She looked at me like she was gonna kill me if i didn't tell her.

"Fine I said… that I loved him. Cause he said it to me last night." I said.

"But I thought you were asleep." She said to me.

"I woke up before he said that." I said.

"Aw how sweet." She said.

"Wait Alexa." We heard someone yell. She quickly turned around. It was Ponyboy.

"This is for you. And this." He said while kissing her. She looked at me with a huge smile on her face. He gave her a box. She opened it and her jaw dropped. It was a pair of diamond earrings and a matching necklace. Actually it was a locket that was engraved. On the back it said: Alexa I love you so much.

"Aww." I said. She hugged him so tight and kissed him. Holy crap how could he afford this?  
"I love you Ponyboy." She said.

"I love you more." He said. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Alexa." I said. She ignored me.

"Ice cream this way." I said while pointing right.

"This way." I said while pointing many times to the right. Then I walked up to them. Sweet treats this way. You can see your sweet treat later." I said. Alexa smiled and waved bye to money.

"Hey Kat what did you say to Johnny his eyes are wide and he is smiling." He said. I smiled at him. He nodded and walked away.

"Someone is happy." I said while helping her put the locket on.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I said.

"You should be happy too. Look whose jacket your wearing. It's the jacket of someone who loves you." She said while opening the door of the Dingo. We saw Ally she looked tired as hell. She was taking an order. She gave it to the chef then she saw us.

"Hey losers." She said to us.

"Is that anyway to treat valued customers?" Alexa asked.

"We should complain." I said. We started looking around for someone to complain to.

"Just take a seat." She said. We went to a booth and she took our orders.

Johnny's P.O.V

She loves me. I can't believe it she heard me last night. I can't believe it. I am so happy I now know that she loves me. I am never going to forget this. Crap what day is it? Then Pony walked in looking like how I looked when Kathy told me. He had a smile fro ear to ear.

"I'm going to get changed and then let's go." Dally said.

"Yeah." We both said. He walked into the bathroom we were safe.

"Pony she told you she loves you. Didn't she?" I asked him.

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"Cause Kathy told me the same thing and I looked that way." I said.

"I know she told me." He said.

"Who told you what?" Dally asked while coming out of the bathroom. "Nothing." I said.

"Let's go." He said. We headed out. Me and Pony were smiling the whole time. "What's up your asses?" Dally asked us.

"Nothing." We said while sneaking in. At least this time we didn't get caught. We walked into some seats and we just watched the movie.

"Ok what did you two do?" He asked us.

"Nothing." We both said.

"Tell me you lazy-asses." He said.

"Fine we told the girls we love them." Pony said. Dally looked at us like we were retarded.

"Shit! Is it that time where we have to say that already?" he asked us.

"Well we love the girl's. Don't you love Ally?" I asked him.

"Of course I love her." He said.

"Then tell her." Pony said.

"I will." He said while standing up.

"Sit your ass down!" A guy yelled at him.

"Fuck you. I'm in love." He yelled to him.

Kathy's P.O.V

Ally finally finished work so we all walked to Dairy Queen. We got to dairy queen and I got a root beer float, Ally got some vanilla ice cream, and Alexa got a blueberry slushie. We sat down at a table and enjoyed our ice cream.

"Holy shit Alexa where did you get those earrings and that locket?" Ally asked Alexa.

"Pony." She said.

"He gave you that?" She asked.

"its engraved." I said.

"What does it say?" She asked.

"It says 'Alexa I love you so much.'" She said.

"He loves you." Ally said.

"Johnny said that he loves me last night and I told him this morning after you left." I said.

"Shit and I missed it." She said.

"Did Dally say that to you?" Alexa asked.

"No." She said.

"Oh." We both said.

"Come on let's go." She said. the walk home was quiet until we got to the Curtis. We saw Buck's T-bird covered in roses.

"Holy shit Buck is going to be mad." Ally said.

"Come on let's see what's going to on." Alexa said. We walked in and we saw Dally lying on the couch with arose in his mouth. Me and Alexa tried not to crack up.

"Come on babe." He said while taking her outside. He gave her the rose. She looked at us and smiled.

Dally's P.O.V

I brought her into the car and just didn't feel comfortable. I loved her but I wanted to do it my way.

"Ally." I said.

"Yeah." She said.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this." I said. She looked bummed.

"Oh."

"I mean here this aint my kind of stuff." I said.

"Yea I know how you feel. You wanna go to the park?" She asked me.

"Yea." I drove the car until we got to the park. We lowered the top so we can look outside.

"Wow it's gorgeous out." She said.

"But not as gorgeous as you." I said to her.

"Aww. Thanks." I said.

"Ally I fuckin love you. You are my life." I said to her.

"Aww. I love you too." She said while kissing me. I would say what else happen but it's personal.

**author note: i actaully have up to chapter 26 of this story but never posted the rest yet but if you want to read them and many of my other stories you can check out my quizilla account: /users/greaserchick28/**


End file.
